My Somebody
by SPRACE's Illegitimate Child
Summary: Roxas loves Sora more than anything, but Riku and Sora are completely happy together. That's the way everyone thought things were going to stay. Then Sora had to go and mess everything up. They do say dreams are what our subconscious minds are thinking...
1. HIM

**Authors Note**: Hey guys. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction...well my first fan fiction period so try and be a little gentle? I openly accept constructive criticism but at least be nice about it. No flamers...well...unless of course you're _Axel_...but thats beside the point. This is only the first chapter, but I want to know if I should continue. Sorry its kinda short, but its just sort of a prologue. Rated M for language, Shounen-Ai and later chapters.

In this story, Roxas, Sora, Namine, Selphie, Tidus, and Kairi are 15(as in the game), and Wakka and Riku are 16(as I assume is about correct).

**Disclaimer**: OH YEAH! I totally own Kingdom Hearts! That why there's so many make-out scenes. No. really though, if i DID own Kingdom Hearts...there would be a lot less game play(not that it doesn't rock 'cause it does) and a lot more Yaoi/Shounen-Ai videos.

Well...hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Roxas POV**

I like it on Destiny Islands. I'm glad I ended up here after this whole mess.

Don't get me wrong, I mean I do miss Twilight Town. I miss Olette and Pence and Hayner. I miss sitting on the ledge of the clock tower eating sea-salt ice cream. I even miss Seifer and his gang. Not because I was particularly fond of them, god knows I wasn't with all the trouble they gave us, but it's still weird to not even have them around anymore, and that so much of my "life" wasn't even real. When I really think about it, it's hard to believe I'm not depressed, and that I can even stand not being there. But there's one thing that makes it all bearable:

HIM

Even before I met him, I knew. All those dreams. I'd toss and turn in my bed thinking about him. Every night. And in the morning, I'd feel completely rested. He's why I left Organization XIII in the first place. I wanted to meet him. I needed to. We're practically the same person. He is the other me, I am the other him. He is my somebody. My Sora. And no one can ever change that. No one can ever take that away from me.

I love him. I can't. But I do. I really do. But I cant help it. An endless number of times I've stared at him not realizing I was doing it. Countless nights I've spent lying there staring at the ceiling...wanting...wishing...for him to be mine. But I know that it can never happen. Four little reasons for my life to be so full of misery.

* * *

_Reason Number One: Riku_

I don't have a problem with Riku personally. I understand him. He loves Sora. No one understands that better than I do. But Riku deserves Sora a lot more than me. It's unbelievable how much he did for him. He entered the darkness and turned into someone horrible...all for Sora. And what have I done for him? I tried to kill his best friend that's what. But it was because I was fueled by anger and jealousy. At that point I already knew how Riku felt about Sora...I had seen all of Sora's memories...and I could tell right away...Riku really loved him. And when I came in contact with Riku, I felt like I wanted him gone. But then, I couldn't kill him. I couldn't do it. I thought about how Sora would feel having his best friend taken away from him like that. I also found out something that I can barely wrap my head around. I found out why I'm here. Riku. He created me. He is the reason I exist, and the reason I can even love Sora in the first place. I owe so much to him. And I still don't like him. Because he has Sora. He confessed to him when we got back, and Sora accepted. I knew it was coming, but I still felt more horrible than I ever had in my life. But how could I even object? They had been best friends forever, and it seemed that to them I was just the new kid.

_Reason Number Two: Kairi_

One things for sure: Kairi is not very fond of me. And the feeling is mutual. Kairi reminds me of Olette during her fangirl days. She scared the shit out of me. At one point we thought we had to tie her to a rock to get her to stop squealing and jumping around hitting things(including us). Even worse, she was a Yaoi fangirl. On my end, there's nothing wrong with Yaoi, I mean, I myself am madly, uncontrollably in love with another guy. However, she tried to create Yaoi where Yaoi wasn't meant to be created(ex. Roxas/Hayner). That was one of the most awkward months of my life. But I wont get into that. Back to Kairi. She is not quite that extreme of a fangirl, but it's enough that shes a Riku/Sora fan. She just loves rubbing it in my face too. Yes, that does mean that Kairi knows how I feel. How? You ask. Well that leads me to...

_Reason Number Three: Namine_

I really do like Namine. Not in THAT way, but I would have to say that I consider Namine my friend. The one downside to having Namine here on Destiny Islands with us: She's a girl and therefore, has also become friends with Kairi. Which wouldn't usually be too much of a problem, except for this: In addition her wonderful drawings, Namine also writes in a journal. A journal that Kairi just so happened to find and read(apparently girls don't hide those things anymore). And thus, Kairi knew more about me than I had ever planned. I'm very glad that neither of them have told Sora or Riku anything, but I think it would be better if they just didn't know.

_And of course, Reason Number Four: Roxas_

Sometimes I hate myself. I'm too much of a chicken. I mean, Riku was able to confess to Sora, why cant I? At the moment, I don't even know the answer to that question. Every time I think I might be able to, I look into those big, blue eyes of his, and I can't speak. I never thought I'd be a cliche kind of guy. But Sora really takes my breath away sometimes. I-I've never felt this way before...


	2. The Many Colors of Roxas

**Author's Note**: This chapter was inspired by a dream i had last night, and i woke up and said: "There goes my next chapter!" And voila here it is. Youll notice that this chapter is a little longer than the first one, but thats because the first chapter was more of a prologue. The chapters will vary in size but will be about the size of this one. For the story i have planned out there will be at LEAST four chapters, most likely more. So if youre more of a one-shot person, sorry. Just so you all know, there might be a LITTLE OOCness in here but according to my editor there is none(haha **If You Know What I Mean** is the writer who i consult and that consults me on stories-read her stuff its good) but PLEASE review! If you do ill go read and review your stories! Again...please no flamers except Axel!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Karaoke, or sea-salt ice cream.

**Roxas POV**

"Roxas!" I hear an excited voice from behind me. Damn. I was enjoying just listening to the waves.

"There you are!" Its Namine. She probably has some "big" news to share with me or something.

"What's up?" I say as I slide off the Papou tree to meet her.

"Guess what you're doing this Friday?!"

"Um...nothing?"

"Wrong!" She then proceeds to shove a deep blue wrinkled sheet of paper in my face. The color reminds me of Sora's eyes. Back into reality, Roxas. It reads:

_Amateur singers wanted!_

_Contest this Friday, 7PM!_

_Cash prize of $5,000!_

_Scouts will be present!_

"Namine, not again."

"No objections, I already signed you up!" And with that, she ran away giggling. I think Kairi is having too much influence on Namine. I let out a long sigh as I lean against the tree and sink to the ground. I know there will be no way out of it this time.

* * *

I suppose I should explain. I'm going to be telling this story because this is also the night that I knew I loved Sora. I liked him before this, and the thought of love was there, but sometimes I guess its just one small situation that lets you KNOW. You see, about 2 months ago, to celebrate our 'home-coming', we all( Namine, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Sora, and I ) went out for Karaoke. I had never done this before. And for some reason, everyone viewed that as a reason for me to have try it first. Right then, in front of Sora and everyone. I was completely against it. Well, that is until he spoke. 

"You can do it Roxas! You can't be half as bad as me! PLEASE!" Then he gave me that stupid puppy-dog look. That stupid puppy dog look...that I love. How could I say no? And before I knew what I was doing, the microphone was in my hand and a song was starting. I song I know, but still, I had never in my life sung in front of anyone. But I was willing to suck it up for Sora. I was so distracted with my thoughts that I only remember opening my mouth hoping something audible would come out. I didn't want to do this in the first place, but there I was, singing my lungs out. But I didnt notice anything else around me. I think I blocked it out. It seemed to be over in a flash. I don't know if its because I wanted it to be, or what. I just remember that it surprised me. I figured I would hear some sort of comments, laughter, something. But nothing. Nothing but silence. I couldn't have been any more embarrassed. And that thought was not sent away when I turned around. They all just stared. Blank faces, mouths hanging open. I felt my face burn. I turned away and ran out. Why did I have to do that? Embarrass myself like that. Well, actually, I knew why. But it was still stupid of me. I have no spine around Sora apparently. I stood outside, leaning against the wall, my face still warm.

"Roxas!"

Goddammit. It had to be Sora who runs out after me, doesn't it? I don't want to face him. I don't even know why I'm so embarrassed anyway. I'm not the only one in our group who sings like shit. Well the answer to that is: I care what SORA thinks of me. I brace myself, take a deep breath, and turn to face him. But I couldn't speak. I just stared at my feet.

"Roxas, why did you run out like that?" How come my whole body tingles every time he says my name?

"I...I couldn't face everyone." Thank god, words!

"What do you mean?" He continues to look at me and I think I might just puke.

"Everyone just stared. I-I wasn't expecting to be that bad."

His eyes widened and he stepped closer to me. A lump the size of a golf ball forms in my throat.

"BAD?!" He almost sounds angry. Its slightly adorable. He puts his arm around me and I turn bleach white.

"Roxas," he continues, "You...you were amazing!"

BLOOOSH! The sound of every blood vessel in my face bursting, causing my face to become red as a cherry, quite a contrast to the white I was just wearing. Again, I cant speak. He chuckles quietly, and gives me a gentle noogie. Normally Id hate this. But not when Sora does it.

"Come on," he says,"Lets go back." And with his arm still around me, we enter the building. I think I might turn purple if I don't start to breathe soon.

We get closer and I don't hear music. I know what that means. They were talking about me, they didn't continue with the singing. I don't want to go in.

"Its okay," he says. I don't know how he was reading my mind, but i like it. Namine is the first to speak when they see me.

"ROXAS! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?!"

Then Kairi, "I had no idea!"

And Riku, "Yeah who knew ROXAS of all people had any talent!" I know it was just a comment meant to be funny, but because Riku said it, I didn't laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny Riku, don't be a jerk!" Thank you Selphie.

Most of the night is fun. Pizza, stories, laughter, more singing, and then...tears. No one's but mine. And to this day, no one knows I cried. Why did I cry? Because this is the day Sora was no longer an option. At the end of the night, Riku said the words that at that same time, I was yearning to say: "Sora, I love you!" But Riku made it before I did. Four words. Thats all it took for Sora to be taken away from me. I wasn't a witness, per se, to the event, but I did hear it. I had gone to get Sora and I some sea-salt ice-cream that I had made and brought. And on the way to give it to him, I heard. The words from Riku's mouth were barely processed in my mind. But all I needed to hear was:

"I love you, too Riku."

My heart...because I now know I have one...I cant describe the pain. I just...wanted to die. I wanted the pain to be gone. I felt my head start to hurt and my face was wet. I was crying. So I ran. I just ran home. And cried. It was the first time I can remember crying like that in a long time. And no one knew. Everyone else was in a GREAT mood I'm sure. With two guys who love each other finally requiting that love, two supporting friends, and three fangirls, I was the only one who could see something bad in all of this. I wanted Sora to be happy, and he was happy with Riku, but...I wanted him to be happy with me.

* * *

Erm...I sure got carried away with that, didn't I? Sorry about that. Anyway...since then Namine has been signing me up for singing contests left and right. I know she's just trying to be nice, but I just don't have the motivation to do something like that after that night. She's never gone as far as to sign me up herself, so I guess I have no way out of this one. I guess I could just do one. And...as long as Sora and Riku don't show up I think ill be alright. 

"Roxas! Hello! Anyone in there?" I open my eyes to see Sora standing above me smiling. "Come on wake up!" I hadn't even realized Id fallen asleep. I sit up. What time is it?

"How long was I out?"

"Hmmm, about an hour. Say, you wanna eat dinner at my house tonight? Riku's coming over and I thought you could join us too."

"Sure!" God, I hope that didn't sound too eager. Im not happy about the fact that Riku is going. But if Im gonna be with Sora, most likely Riku will be there too.

"Ok then!" He smiles wide and runs his hand through his hair. I hate how much I love how cute he is. "I gotta get going. My house at 7!" I watch him run down the path towards the shack and it really hits me: I get to go to Sora's house tonight. But I have no reason to be nervous or anything. I mean, Riku will be there too. I can deal with this. I can.


	3. A Memory Only for Me

**Authors Note**: Well I first started writing this chapter at 12:15-as in, right after midnight. I didn't get far because I was kicked off the computer by my parents in the PEAK OF MY MUSE. And I only got to finish the Author's Note(which is now partially re-written due to the fact I'm writing in it now...) And then, when I went to write again the next day, my muse was completely gone. It took me about 2 hours to write the first 7 sentences. Pathetic no? And thats why this chapter took so long to write. The first two chapters were each popped out in one sitting each. But this one took me 4 sittings over 3 days. I'm so devoted to my readers(all 3 of you) that I stayed up until 3AM writing this, even though I had to get up at 6, because I wanted to post the next chapter for you guys. But anyway. REVIEWS please!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, trigonometry, or geography books. Although that would be freaking awesome.

* * *

**Roxas POV**

6PM, I sit staring at the clock. Why does there have to be another hour to wait? I don't think I will make it. I'm almost mad at myself for making such a big deal out of this. To anyone else, this is just dinner at a friend's house. But this isn't just any friend. This is Sora. I'll tell you one thing though. This is one time I think Ill be glad that Sora is so oblivious. He has no idea that I am freaking out this much or that I even thought about it as anything more than dinner as friends. I cant let him know either. I have to play it cool. I never thought I would be glad to have Riku around, but in my current situation, Riku will be a great tension breaker. I wont have to deal with Sora alone that way. Just eat and leave. That's what I'll do. I'll say I have to do homework or something. Its no problem. Now that that's handled, I think Ill leave now and just take the scenic route. It'll give me time to think without the anxiousness of waiting.

Walking down the beach I think about a lot of things. As much as I could, I tried not to think about Sora. It worked...some. I thought about how much I like feeling the ocean breeze on my face, and how I never got to feel that in Twilight Town. The sound of the waves comforts me. Its smooth tonight, not the least bit choppy. I enjoy staring at the sunset. It reminds me of Sunset Hill. The water definitely adds to the effect. I gaze at my watch. 6:42. Ive got some time. I decide to sit down in the sand and just enjoy doing absolutely nothing.

"Roxas!"

Why am I ALWAYS interrupted just when I think things are quiet. Fuck. Its Riku.

"Hey." I manage to choke out. I DO NOT want to talk to him.

"I was just on my way to Sora's," he begins. "I saw you, and I thought it would be rude of me not to ask you to walk over with me." Ha, rude. Like he's ever cared about being rude before. I chuckle slightly and give a nod. As few words as possible. Apparently the same on his end. The walk over is awkward. Mostly small talk, VERY small talk, added to a few long, awkward silences. Riku and I have nothing against each other that I know of, but we're just two people who have absolutely nothing to talk about, and therefore, never do. As we get closer to his house, I start to speed up, trying not to prolong the silence any longer. Sora's house is fairly large. Its no mansion or anything. But it seems large considering there's only Sora and his parents living there. Riku's the one to knock on the door. For some reason, I hadn't even been worried about the dinner until I start to hear the door unlock. Each tiny noise sends a shiver down my spine. The door opens, although I cant believe how slowly it seems. And there stands Sora, wearing the same clothes he was earlier, and looking no different. This calms me down a little. Its JUST a dinner at a friend's house. I don't know how many times I have to tell myself this until it sticks.

"Riku, Roxas! You guys are right on time!" He said Riku's name first. Why? He likes Riku more than me, I bet. Of course he does, they're dating. I actually stop to wonder if Sora's parents know that he and Riku are dating, and what they think of him. Eh, dismiss the thought Roxas, it doesn't matter anyway. We are seated right away. Sora's parents at each head of the table, Sora next to Riku on one side of the table, and me next to an empty chair on the other. Although, I cant complain, I'm directly facing him. To be honest, I cant tell you what we ate for dinner. It was good, but I didn't even notice what it was. I did notice something though. Sora even eats adorably. He still plays with his food a little before eating it. He makes a mess too. Not in a slob-ish way, but as if he really is so damn innocent that everything about him seems slightly child-like. But all the while, I cant get over how cute it is. The meal consisted of basic dinner conversation, how our days were, school, the usual junk parents talk about. But as the plates start emptying, I begin to worry. I was no longer sure what to do after dinner. I didn't want to just get up and leave. I figured Id just go with whatever Sora said. But he wasn't the first to speak, Riku was.

"Hey Sora, I'm really sorry to eat and run but Ive got some stuff to do at home. So Ill see you later?"

"Yeah, no problem!" Sora is nice about everything. I couldn't tell how he felt about Riku leaving like that. I wouldn't be happy.

"Alright then, Bye." And with that...it happened. Riku leaned over and gave Sora a small, light kiss on the cheek. I know it didn't happen that way, but my mind saw the event in super-slow-motion. I close my eyes. My stomach flips. Its in knots. Theres a chance Ill remember what it was we ate for dinner-I might soon see it again. My eyes open and Riku is gone, thank goodness. I think it might be time for me to speak.

"I-I better b-be getting home then, too, huh?" When did I develop a stutter?

"Just because Riku's leaving doesn't mean you have to." Did he REALLY just say that? I'm not imagining this? But he's just being nice.

"Well, I have homework to do..." I picked that excuse, did I?

"We're in all the same classes. We could do it together. You brought your backpack." Thats all true isn't it? Damn, I just brought it in case I wanted to stop to do my homework on the beach. I had never planned on Riku finding me. I had never planned on him leaving dinner, and me ending up alone with Sora. I absolutely cant say no to him either.

"O-Okay." I'm shaking. My heart beating fast as could be. Why is it so hard for me to deal with this? I'm doing homework at Sora's house. Thats all it is. I do homework with Sora all the time. The setting freaks me out. Its too personal. GEEZ Roxas, just push those thoughts out of your head and pretend its any normal day. I give myself a whack in the forehead, and take a deep breath. I follow Sora up the stairs to his room. I somehow feel comfortable enough to seat myself on the floor and take out my textbooks.

"Which subject first?" Ive never in my life been so eager to finish homework. But, I don't want to make it sound like I don't want to be here, because I do. I want to be with Sora. I just don't know if I can handle all this pressure.

"Well, whats your best subject?"

"I would have to say Trig."

"Thats great because I suck!" I laugh at this. I find it hard to imagine Sora being bad at anything, but I happen to know he sucks at Trigonometry. I notice everything about him in that class, because since its easy for me, and I don't have to pay much attention to the work , I can focus my attention on other things. (Other things-Sora). Wait. I just laughed. I'm feeling more comfortable. OK, thats a good sign. As I'm helping Sora understand the meanings of cosine, sine, and tangent, I am in a pretty good mood. Not because of the trig of course, but I'm alone with Sora and I haven't passed out yet. If I can keep this going long enough, maybe one day Ill actually be able to tell him how I feel. Don't get ahead of yourself Roxas, he asked you to do homework with him, not marry him. But, we're getting along really well. We're joking around about our ridiculous teachers and our strange friends that we love even though they ARE quite strange. Then, it seems as if in a blink of an eye, our homework is done. It was like I was in a movie where things are in fast-forward mode and time went by so fast that I felt as if I missed everything. I glance down at my watch. 11:57. Its almost midnight. How did that happen? Why haven't Sora's parents sent me home? Oh, they're asleep. Like I should be. I tell Sora I'm running to the bathroom-because I realize I haven't gone since Ive been here, I haven't wanted to miss a second of time with Sora. He nods and rests his head on the bed. After relieving myself, I return to Sora's room to find him fast asleep, cuddling his pillow.

I want to be sure though. "Sora?" It feels good to say his name. But I whisper, not wanting to awaken him from the slumber he appears to be lost in. I gather my things as quickly and quietly as possible. Shit, where's my geography book? Ah, I remember. I left it on the be-...bed. I turn to look for it. There it is. Conveniently placed partially under Sora's head. I gulp. Maybe I don't need my book. I can get back later, right? Ugh suck it up, Roxas you chicken. Just grab it. I kneel down, and shift close to the bed. I try to get as close as possible so that I can slowly remove the book without Sora noticing. My hand is on it, I'm almost there. Sora repositions his legs and I snatch my hand away-book NOT in hand. I move my face closer to get a better look at the situation to decide the best way to do this. Then, my bad(or good) luck kicks in. Sora turns around in his sleep, putting his face right up against mine, barely a centimeter apart. I then set a record for the hugest gulp ever taken. I can feel his warm breath on my face. I try not to breathe so that that is not reciprocated. But when my lungs start to burn, I tilt my head down wards slightly so that I can breath without disturbing him. I cant help but stare. Ive wanted to be this close to him for a long time. I never thought it I would ever get to, and I especially didn't think it would be like this. Then I get carried away. But I cant help it, he looks so beautiful like this. I brush the hair out of his face. He really is out. This will be a memory only for me. I lean in and lightly press my lips to his. I linger for almost a minute. My whole body is still, but relaxed. I stroke my fingers through his hair. I'm extremely appreciative of Sora being such a deep sleeper. The teachers can hardly wake him up when he falls asleep in class. Even so, I start to worry that he might wake up, and I pull away. I feel as if I was falling in love with him all over again. I grab my things and dash out of there, but still trying to not wake anyone up.

Walking down the beach I'm suddenly full of way too many thoughts for my mind to hold. First of all, overwhelming happiness. I just experienced a kiss with Sora. My first kiss. From Sora. I'm almost...giddy? But with this giddiness, comes sudden regrets. My first kiss, something I can never get back, was given to someone who has no memory of the event, and had no participation whatsoever. I stop to sit in my favorite place to think-the Papou tree. I don't care how late I get home-that is if I even decide to go home. I don't know how I will get to sleep tonight with all of these thoughts. I must never tell anyone about this.


	4. Fangirl Lunches, Sketches, and Dreams

My Somebody-Chapter Four 

Author's Note: This chapter just came pouring out of me.I am starting to get a little doubtful of myself because I think I gave Roxas too large of a vocabulary and I made him too smart. I'm not saying that Roxas is supposed to be stupid, but I'm just wondering if anyone has any thoughts about this. Also, I'm wondering if you guys would prefer me wrap this up soon or keep it going for a while. I was originally planning on it being a four chapter story, but now it seems like it will be about 8 chapters. I could also make it more than that. Its all up to you readers! And theres also SORA POV and NAMINE POV in here for the first time! I don't know if they're as good as my Roxas POV but you'll have to tell me! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the sun

* * *

**Roxas POV**

Morning. I awaken to the sight of the sun shining brightly and the sound of waves gently overlapping each other. I fell asleep here, on the Papou tree last night. I have no idea what time it is, but I'm sure that I am way past late for school, not that I could concentrate anyway. Based on the sun's position in the sky and the time of year Id say its about eleven. What do ya know? My eighth grade science actually comes in handy once in my life. I guess I could sneak into school during lunch. I'm starving anyway, and I know my parents would kill me if they knew that I never came home last night, and that I pretty much ditched school today. At this point, they don't know because they assume that I got home after they went to sleep, and I always leave for school before they get up. One problem avoided. Next problem to deal with: Not being able to look at Sora the same way. Its always somewhat awkward for me. But its even worse now. Something huge happened. And he doesn't even know. Not that I'm exactly chipper at this point. My first kiss was a complete fake. Therefore, even if no one knows about this one, my next kiss, will only be considered my "sort-of first kiss", just as this one is. I have been deprived of my first kiss. Because I couldn't't fight a stupid temptation. Ugh. I suppose I better get going. I actually run this time.

During lunch, apparently no one is watching the school outside so I'm able to walk right in. I sneak to the table where Sora, Kairi, Namine, Selphie, and Tidus are seated. Riku and Wakka are in tenth grade so they do not eat lunch at the same time as us. I slink into the only available seat, between Sora and Namine, and there's an immediate interjection from the blonde.

"Roxas...where have you been all morning?"

The truth is always safe. "Sleeping."

"Where? You weren't at home." Selphie has input now. "I passed your house on the way to school, so I stopped to see if you wanted to walk with me but your mom said that you had already left."

Great. The one morning my parents are up before me.

Truths, Roxas, truths. "I slept in the Papou tree last night."

"Um, why on earth would you do something like that?!" Thanks Kairi, make me sound like an idiot.

I swallow a little pride and just flat out say it...mostly. "I left Sora's house after midnight and I knew my parents would kill me if I showed up that late, so I just slept in the tree. I wasn't expecting to oversleep that much." Only partial fibs. It was all true, but it wasn't technically the correct answer to her question. Oh well, they don't know that.

Sora had been unusually silent until now. "Roxas I'm sorry! I feel like its my fault! I shouldn't have kept you over doing homework for so long. And I also apologize for falling asleep like that!" Wow. HE'S apologizing to me about this. If only he knew.

"Don't worry about it, Sora." Wow. I guess now that Ive kissed him I can at least talk to him without any problems or hesitations.

"Really? Are you sure you're not mad?" This completely nice, pure innocence thing is gonna kill me, especially since I know its not on purpose. I smile at him and give a nod. He smiles back and continues eating. I don't have any food of my own, but I'm not worried about that. At our table, if we have any food we don't want to or cant eat, we just put it in the middle of the table knowing that someone will end up eating it. I take some of the pile today. I almost don't want to eat because I don't want to remove the taste of Sora from my lips. Does that sound terrible? No it doesn't, I'm a fifteen year old boy for crying out loud. But in the end I figure its better to feed myself. Surprisingly, I am able to have a completely normal lunch. Not normal...better than normal. Its as if kissing Sora last night relieved a lot of tension Ive been holding about it. I am happier overall. This might not end up being so bad. I was enjoying the conversation today. Well, that was until Kairi had to bring up the one thing I didn't want to talk about.

"So Sora, have you and Riku kissed yet?!"

"Kairi! Thats personal!" Thank you for that Namine. I know she's only saying that cuz she knows I don't want to hear it. Ill have to remember to thank her later.

Sora rubs the back of his neck. "Well...kind of...not really...Riku kissed me on the cheek last night. Thats the most Ive done."

Selphie just about jumps out of her seat. "You've never kissed anyone before?!"

Sora blushes. "...Nope." The two brunette girls stare at him with mouths open. Anytime Namine.

"You guys, maybe Sora doesn't want to talk about this!" Thank goodness. I hope they listen to her.

"Oh come on Namine! You know you want to hear about this too!" Kairi just wont give up will she?

"Thats beside the point!" Ugh. You almost had it Namine. Your inner fangirl started giving in too quickly.

Selphie ignores Namine's comment completely. "Do you want Riku to be your first kiss?!"

Just make this stop. I don't want to talk about Sora having his first kiss with Ri-. I suddenly realize something and am overwhelmed with guilt. What have I done? Sora has never kissed anyone before. At least, he hadn't until last night. I hadn't even thought about that. Not only did I deprive myself of a first kiss...I took away Sora's as well. I am a selfish, horrible person. I don't even deserve to be friends with Sora anymore. Damn. And my day was going so well.

"Well, I-I...-" But thats all that leaves Sora's mouth. He is interrupted by the bell signaling that lunch is over. I wanted to hear his answer, but I'm glad the tension was broken and we don't have to talk about this anymore. Its off to trigonometry for me. You know what that means, Ill have plenty of time to think about things. At least in other classes since I don't understand everything, I have to pay attention. As for Trig, it might as well be "Sora 101". I can already tell that this is going to be a bad day.

* * *

**Sora POV**

(the day before)

6:53, Riku and Roxas will be here any minute. It will be fun. Riku is my boyfriend and other than Riku, Roxas is my best friend. So what could be better than having them both over at the same time? After dinner I'm thinking we will do homework. Just hang out. Then maybe a movie, some video games. You know, the usual stuff. I hear a knock at the door. They're here. I go to open the door, but it takes me a minute. My stupid over-protective parents must have 8 different locks on the door. But with practice I can do it with only a few flicks of the wrist. I open the door to greet them.

"Riku, Roxas! You guys are right on time!" We all get seated right away. My parents are at the heads of the table, Riku and I are next to each other, and Roxas sits across from me. Conversation is boring. My parents talk about the usual boring stuff, you know, what we did that day, how are lives are, how school's going. At least they don't say anything embarrassing. We have spaghetti, which I love, but for some reason, Ive never been able to eat it right and I always make a mess. I'm able to laugh at myself about it though. The plates slowly clear and I get up to go to my room for homework. Might as well get it over with. It wont be so bad with all three of us though. Riku's a year above us, and Roxas is pretty smart. It will be nice having the help. I open my mouth to announce this, but Riku interrupts.

"Hey Sora, I'm really sorry to eat and run but Ive got some stuff to do at home So Ill see you later?"

Wait, Riku is leaving? I feel like he just got here. I was looking forward to spending time with him. I'm a little disappointed but I don't let it show.

"Yeah, no problem!" Ive always been good at faking being happy.

"Alright then, Bye." And with that statement, Riku leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was taken by surprise, I mean, Ive never even so much as held hands with someone before and he just kissed me. Only on the cheek though. Its alright with me. I smile at him and nod a good-bye. Roxas has been kind of quiet all evening. I'm worried he feels like a third wheel. Then he speaks.

"I better be going home then, too, huh?" I knew it. But I don't want him to leave just because Riku does. I tell him that. But...

"Well, I have homework to do..." He must feel completely awkward about this to make that excuse. I feel bad that he feels that way.

"We're in all the same classes. We could do it together. You brought your backpack."

"Okay." I run up the stairs to my room. Roxas follows. Roxas seats himself in a spot on the floor. I'm glad he at least feels comfortable enough to do that. "Which subject first?" He seems eager to get the homework done. I don't blame him, I hate homework too.

"Well, what's your best subject?" I don't need to ask though. I already know the answer.

"I would have to say Trig." You got that right. Roxas seems to find that class easy as could be. I don't get it...not at all.

"Thats great because I suck!" Roxas laughs. Luckily for me, Roxas has probably already finished the homework and he'll practically tell me the answers. Well so I thought. He decides to help me instead. What the hell is a tangent? I don't know, but I pretend to, so that I don't seem stupid. When the Trig is done, we move on to whatever other homework we have, I don't really care. But its nice. We talk about our weirdo friends, our insane teachers, its the first time Ive really gotten to talk to Roxas one-on-one. Then, our homework's done without me even realizing it. What a relief. But I'm getting exhausted. Its been a long day. Roxas tells me he's going to the bathroom. I lie my head down and slowly grab my pillow. I'm asleep within seconds.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I wake up to a screeching alarm. I'm sweating. I had the WEIRDEST dream last night...its bothering me a lot. Why...why did I dream that? He...

"Sora! Time for school!" Great. School. I get dressed, and gather my homework, which is all over the room. Oh yeah...Damn. That was rude of me to fall asleep like that. Ill apologize at school. But first...I need to talk to Namine about this...dream.

**Namine POV**

I'm sitting in my seat in English-my first class of the day, sketchbook in hand. I examine my friends closely so that I can draw them exactly right. I put my pencil to the paper and then...

"NAMINE!"

I'm startled and there is now a zigzag line through the faces of my current muses. I absolutely LOATHE being disturbed when I'm drawing. Whoever said my name is about to get an earful. "WWWHAAAAAT?!" I turn and yell. Sora stands there solemnly, with wide eyes, like a puppy who's just been disciplined.

"N-nothing. Never mind. Just never mind." It seems that whatever it was he wants to tell me is more important than my drawing. I feel kinda bad now.

"Sorry, Sora. I was just drawing. What is it?" I try to seem as sweet as possible this time because I don't want him to feel like he cant talk to me.

"Its...its personal. C-can I talk to you alone?" This might actually be serious. Or not. Its a possibility hes being mellow dramatic."You see, I had this dream..."


	5. 99 Percent Positive

**Author's Note**: Ive decided something. Because of the way the story is progressing, and for what I have planned, I think I'm going to keep this going for a while. I'm getting anxious though, because the ending just came to me today, and I'm psyched to write it, but you wont be reading it for a while! I'm not planning on ending it in the next few chapters, so if you like longer stories, you may be in for some luck. By my calculations, it will be no less than 8, but no more than 12. Well...thats the way it seems...I started out doing a one-shot and now I'm at 6 chapters! _Who knows_ how long this could end up being!

This will help you understand some stuff - School Schedules:

**Sora and Namine** Roxas and Kairi

**English** Geography

**Geography** Science

**Science** English

**Lunch** Lunch

**Trig** Trig

**Gym** Gym

Therefore, as Sora said, he and Roxas are in all of the same classes, just not at the same time.

None of the other characters' schedules have any effect on the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the world, or Beowulf(although its pretty cool).

* * *

**Sora POV**

I don't even care about English. I really could care less about reading a 3,000 line poem written a bazillion years ago. I tune out the teacher to just focus my attention on Namine right now. Shes staring at me, waiting for me to speak. I want to talk to her about this, but I'm so unsure of it myself.

"Sora...whatever it is, you can tell me. You can trust me." She really does care, doesn't she? Sigh. "You see, I had this dream and..." My voice trails off...I haven't even thought past this point yet.

"...AND...?" She's gonna rip my eyes out if I don't tell her now. I take a deep breath.

"In the dream...I wasn't alone."

"Uh-huh, I see, go on." So far she's a disappointment.

"There was someone else in the dream, too."

"Hence the phrase 'I wasn't alone'." I give her a sour look. She could be a little bit more considerate. But I know she wont be until I tell her everything. Another deep breath.

"In the dream, I was lying in bed, and there was a guy there, and he brushed my hair out of my face, and he kissed me, and I didn't do anything to stop him. I don't know why...but I didn't."

Namine's eyes light up. "Then what happened?"

"Nothing. Thats all I remember." Well, thats not all I remember, but that was the end of the dream.

"Was the kiss good?"

"Namine..."

"Well SORRY for appreciating a little Yaoi here and there!"

Groan. I should have known. Thats what I get for talking to a fangirl. I show my distaste for her question by shooting her an annoyed look.

"Fine. Sora its perfectly normal for boys your age to be having naughty dreams, and its natural for you to like them, and for your body to-"

"NAMINE! Geez! Don't get all after-school-special, lame health class video on me!" I'm officially uncomfortable.

"Look, Sora I'm being serious here. Did you like it?"

Did I like it? What kind of question is that? I don't answer and Namine gives me a look that I cant read. It seems to be a mixture of wonder, pity, and confusion. She steps closer to me.

"Sora...did you recognize the boy in your dream? It was someone you know wasn't it? And thats why you're freaked out." Why does she have to know everything. I automatically look to my feet.

"W-well...yeah." She can read memories or something, right? Cant she just go into my mind and watch the dream so that we can skip this whole awkward mess?

"It was Riku, wasn't it Sora? I'm not surprised then. I mean, he is your boyfriend. And that means that its perfectly OK for you to have those dreams. I don't even know why you had to be so serious about this. But I even bet that if you told Riku about it he wouldn't care, in fact, I think he'd be ecstatic."

I don't know why I haven't stopped her yet. Shes in a fangirl rant. But with every word I'm getting more and more annoyed. She doesn't know shes doing anything wrong, but I want her to stop.

"He'd probably like have you act it out or something. That would be pretty interesting. He really cares for you Sora. But if its just way too awkward considering its your first dirty dream, then I wont tell anyone. But you know-" Then I lose it.

"NAMINE STOP! IT WASN'T ABOUT RIKU OKAY?! MY DREAM WAS ABOUT ROXAS! R-O-X-A-S, ROXAS!" That was much louder than I intended. I forgot we were in a classroom.

"Roxas?" That voice is not Namine's. Its not one of the fangirls' voices. Hell, its not even female. My heart stops. That voice...is Riku's. Did he hear everything? It doesn't even matter, he heard that there was a dream that was not about him. I swallow hard. Slowly, I turn to face him.

"R-Riku...I...I..." I really don't even know what to say. I just stand there, my mouth partially open, but nothing comes out. Please say something, Riku, please. Something. Anything.

"What was the dream about, Sora?" I had to say _anything_ didn't I?

Namine can see me struggling for words. Her face still showing the shock of the words that just came out of my mouth. I look to her for reassurance, but she is of little help.

"Um..." How am I supposed to do this? I cant just tell Riku that I had a dream about some other guy kissing me. Especially since...this isn't just some other guy. But I have to. I owe that much to Riku. Honesty is best, right? Yet another deep breath. "Riku..." I step closer to him. I look and see everyone in the class is looking at us. I take Riku's wrist and pull him into the hallway.

"Sora...whats going on?"

Out with it Sora. Just explain that it was only a dream and that nothing is going on. "Riku, I had a dream that Roxas kissed me." My heart is beating a mile a minute. I think I might puke.

"W-what? Sora, I-"

"But Riku it was just a dream! I don't know why I had it! Its nothing!"

"Sora...do you like Roxas?" _Do I like ROXAS_? Why would Riku ask me that? Hes my boyfriend for crying out loud!

"Riku! How could I like Roxas! You're my boyfriend remember?!"

"Are you being honest with me Sora?" Hes looking right in my eyes now.

"Of course I am!"

"Okay." Theres so much hesitation in his voice. I'm scared that he doesn't believe me. "Sora, I love you. I want to believe you. So I will."

"Thank you Riku." He smiles slightly, grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. He wraps his arms around me and traps me in a hug. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder, although I can barely reach. We just stay like that for a minute, until the bell sounds that class has ended. I cant believe I practically ditched English to talk to Namine and Riku about this. He and I each gather our things, and Riku waves good-bye as he heads to his next class. But as I walk out the door, Namine steps in front of me. Crap. I forgot I never finished talking to her.

"Sora...I need to talk to you about this. Forget you next class...you're coming with me." This will not be fun. Although, my next class is Geography, and honestly, I have no desire to learn about the whats going on anywhere in the world but here at a time like this. I think I can deal with an awkward conversation or two.

"Fine." She pulls me by the arm and drags me down the hall into an empty classroom. Its nice to know theres a time when the teachers actually leave the classrooms.

"Now Sora spill."

"What do you mean? You've heard everything. I had a dream that Roxas kissed me."

"How did that make you feel Sora?"

"You couldn't think of a better question Miss Shrink?"

"Shut up. What I mean is, you never answered my question. Did you like it?"

"Namine, it was just a stupid dream. Get over it."

"Geez Sora. When did you become so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive. It was _only a dream_."

"Sora, dreams are what our subconscious minds are thinking. Its whatever's going on in the back of your head." I think I knew this, but I hadn't thought about it.

"Does that mean...no, no, no Namine wait. I know where you're going with this. Riku is my boyfriend. Hes the one I like. I know it."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

"Theres no chance that-?"

"None."

"You're 100 percent positive?"

"I'm 99 percent positive."

"99 percent positive?"

"99 percent positive."

"So then...theres a chance."

"No."

"But you said only 99 percent."

"Thats only one percent! Its like nothing!"

"Its _like_ nothing...but its still something."

"Don't make this bigger than it has to be Namine. And don't tell _anyone_ about this. Especially not Roxas."

"What makes you think I would tell anyone?"

"Oh come on, I know what its like when you fangirls get together. It'll just...'slip'."

"You have no trust in me at all, do you?"

"None whatsoever."

"Thanks, Sora. You're a great friend."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm Namine, even if I did deserve it."

"Well, my lips are sealed. I'm better at keeping secrets than you think!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! I'm keeping a HUGE secret from _you_!"

"What?" What secret could she possibly have that has anything to do with me?

"Um, its nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing at all."

"Tell me." I want to know, but I almost hope she wont tell me, so that I know she can keep a secret.

"No! I promised I wouldn't!" She really wont tell me, huh?

"Good. Then I can trust you with this...?"

"YES Sora! You can trust me!"

"Okay then." I smile at her and head straight to my locker. I might as well go to class, even if I wont be listening to a word the teacher says. I can see why Roxas is friends with Namine. She's easy to talk to.

My next two classes are a blur. Cartography, dissection, the droning sound of teachers' voices. I am relieved when I hear the lunch bell. But as soon as I exit the classroom, I'm greeted by Kairi.

"Sora, have you seen Roxas today?"

"W-why would you ask me that? Why would I know where he is?"

"I don't know, he just wasn't in any of his morning classes and I was wondering if you'd seen him, thats all."

"Oh. Well no, I haven't." Where could he be? I didn't even notice he wasn't here because we don't have any of our morning classes together. I'm sure Ill see him at lunch.

We all sit at our table as we always do. I'm next to Tidus, who's next to Selphie, who's next to Kairi, who's next to Namine, who is next to an empty seat between her and I that is usually filled by Roxas. He never misses school, and he didn't seem sick or anything yesterday. Although, I'm not feeling too well myself. As I'm taking the first bite of my sandwich, I notice Roxas slink into his seat. Pretty casually I must say. Namine beings the questioning.

"Roxas...where have you been all morning?"

"Sleeping." Sleeping? Well, he was over pretty late last night.

Selphie chimes in. "Where? You weren't at home. I passed your house on the way to school, so I stopped to see if you wanted to walk with me but your mom said that you had already left."

"I slept in the Papou tree last night." The Papou tree? That doesn't make any sense. Kairi has the same thought.

"Um, why on earth would you do something like that?!" She didn't have to be so rude.

"I left Sora's house after midnight and I knew my parents would kill me if I showed up that late, so I just slept in the tree. I wasn't expecting to oversleep that much." Thats partially my fault then.

"Roxas I'm sorry! I feel like its my fault! I shouldn't have kept you over doing homework for so long. And I also apologize for falling asleep like that." I really do feel bad.

"Don't worry about it, Sora." Roxas _is_ pretty nice.

"Really? Are you sure you're not mad?" He smiles and gives a nod. Not having a lunch, he takes the current pile of food in the middle of the table. Everything is fine until Kairi has to open up her mouth.

"So Sora, have you and Riku kissed yet?!" My face turns red.

"Kairi! Thats personal!" Thank goodness for Namine. I don't want to talk about this right now. But then they keep staring. Gulp.

"Well...kind of...not really...Riku kissed me on the cheek last night. Thats all Ive done." But apparently thats a surprise to everyone.

"You've never kissed anyone before?!" Oh and you have Selphie? Oh, right. That one time with Tidus. But my face turns redder still.

"...Nope." Anytime Namine.

"You guys, maybe Sora doesn't want to talk about this!" There she goes.

"Oh come on Namine! You know you want to hear about this too!" Kairi just wont give up will she?

"Thats beside the point!" Ugh. Namine. Your inner fangirl started giving in too quickly.

Selphie ignores Namine's comment completely. "Do you want Riku to be your first kiss?!" Why did she ask me that?

"Well, I-I...-" BRRRRING. Thank god, saved by the bell. I'm making a mad-dash outta here. Off to Trigonometry. Yay. Not.


	6. Nothing But Awkward

**Authors Note**: Okay, so we're back to present time now. I had to show what just happened from both Sora's and Roxas' points of view. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far though! I don't really have any pre-reading information to give you so just read away! Im sorry this chapter is so extremely short, but I was not working on it today, and I wrote more, but it was best to end the chapter right here. And I was making a SoraxRoxas AMV! Okay one more note: I should let you all know that I like Uke/Uke. Deal with it. That is all. REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, pools, or goggles

**Sora POV**

As I sit staring at the board, I wonder how anyone can find this easy. That's one thing that I find interesting about Roxas. Everything seems to come easy for him. Sports, school, everything. I envy him for that. He doesn't seem to have any problems. He has a lot of friends, he doesn't have any boyfriend issues to worry about like I do. He's lucky. I guess I'm lucky too, though. I have a great boyfriend who cares about me a lot. And he loves me. He really does. But...I'm not sure if I love him back. I know I like him. But love is such a big word...I hear a loud noise that snaps me back into reality. I look up and Roxas is on the floor. Students are laughing, but Namine runs over to help him.

"Roxas, I know you're bored in this class, but I told you that you shouldn't lean back in your chair like that! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom." I laugh at that.

"Not funny Sora. Roxas, Just try to be a little less spacey."

He laughs. "Okay, I'll try!" They each return to their previous tasks, Namine continues working, and Roxas continues...doing nothing. And then resumes leaning back in his chair.

"Didn't Namine tell you not to do that?" He turns to look back at me and...boom. He's on the floor again. I cringe. "Smooth Roxas."

He chuckles as he stands up "I'm alright. It's happened once, it'll happen again!" Namine rolls her eyes. I look at him a minute. Roxas is kind of...adorable. Wait...what am I saying?!

**Roxas POV**

I feel like an idiot. I just fell out of my chair. Twice. And Sora saw. Smooth Roxas, real smooth. I look at the clock. 10 seconds...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0-the bell! And now- Gym! The one class of the day that doesn't require any real work. And today-swimming. The water will be very relaxing after the day I've had.

I'm the first one into the locker room. How? Well, I ran. I always try to get there early enough so that I can be changed before everyone else. Don't make fun. But I don't like to change in front of other people. I don't know why. It's just always made me uncomfortable. One thing that doesn't help: Sora is in my gym class, and my locker is only three down from his. Can you say awkward? I succeed though. In and out while people are still arriving. Out the door and into the pool.

"Roxas! Where are your goggles?!" Our instructor. He looks like freaking Santa Claus, belly, beard, and all. And he tries to tell us to work harder to be fit? I better head back in there to get my stupid goggles. I open the door and run to the locker room. I turn the corner into the row where my locker is located. And I see him. Sora is standing there, sans shirt. I...I can't help but look. Sora is perfect. He isn't incredibly buff. But I don't think he should be. He has smooth, slightly tanned skin, and a barely muscled stomach that is quite cute. He notices me standing there and turns his head.

"U-uh. Sorry!" I quickly turn, my back against the edge of the column of lockers. I once again have a bright red face, but...I don't regret looking. I feel my stomach turn, and I run back out to the pool. No goggles. Do I care? Hell no. I'm just getting my ass out of there. I'm out the door, I jump right into the pool, and I hit something. Riku. Why do gym classes have to combine grades?

"Watch where you're going! Oh...it's _you._" Yeah its me, whats his problem? He gives me a death stare and walks away. What did I ever do to him?

"Riku!" Sora's voice. He walks right past me and gets into the pool next to Riku. I can't blame him. But seeing Sora like I did today...it made me even sadder knowing that he will never feel the same way I do. Because the way I feel about him is the way he feels about Riku. It hurts so much sometimes. But I really should stop wallowing in self-pity. As I see Sora and Riku playing in the water I have a slight revelation. Sora and I will never happen. I have to face it. I have to get over it. I'm done. I give up.

Later, as everyone is together getting ready to leave for the day, I see Sora shaking at his locker. Because, as my life has taught me will happen, Sora's locker is right next to mine.

"Are you Okay, Sora?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just really cold. I didn't have time to dry off after swimming."

"Do you want to borrow my sweatshirt?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah of course." I don't have any use for it, and if Sora needs my sweatshirt, Sora gets my sweatshirt. I hand it to him and watch him slide it over his head. It fits him almost perfectly. I don't know why, but I feel really content seeing Sora wear something of mine. We grab our backpacks and meet up with the others. If I can't really be with Sora, I'm glad to know we can be friends.

**Sora POV**

"I don't like Roxas. I can't. Why would anyone think that? Roxas is my friend. There's nothing wrong with that. Everyone is making too big of a deal out of this." They are. I'm just glad that Namine lives by me so that I don't have to walk alone with Riku or Roxas.

"Okay, okay, Sora I hear you but I still think you're still a baka." Namine is a good listener but isn't always as sweet as most people would think. "Anyway, what's so bad about Roxas?"

"I never said there was anything bad about him."

"You just seemed so against him when it was brought up. What's wrong with Roxas?"

"Nothings wrong with Roxas! He's nice, I get along with him. He's really smart. He's good at sports. He's really funny. Man, can he sing. And he's really cu-" I stop right there.

"He's really what?"

"What?"

"You were going to say he's really cute weren't you!"

"No..."

"Yes you were!!!! Oh my god you do like Roxas!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"I think you do Sora!"

"Namine give it up! I don't like Roxas and there's no way you can prove I do!"

"Oh yeah? Where'd you get the sweatshirt, Sora?"

"Um...that's none of your business."

"Sora, thats Roxas' sweatshirt. Why are you wearing Roxas' sweatshirt?"

"I was cold! He gave it to me to wear. That's all. I'm gonna give it back."

"Uh-Huh. Did Riku see you wearing it?"

"No, why?"

"Sora you really are a baka sometimes. Riku is still suspicious of you. If he sees you wearing Roxas' sweatshirt he's not gonna be happy."

"First of all, he has no reason to be suspicious of me. And second, he's not gonna see me wearing it."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Yes I can. In fact, I'll even go return it right now. That way Riku will never know."

"Riku will never know what?" Ugh. My god, do I really have that bad of luck that Riku would just happen to be around when I say that? And I didn't even hear him approach? Man, it's like a lame fan fiction.

"Nothing Riku, it's nothing." Namine is a pretty good liar but I still don't think he believes her.

He doesn't even look at her. "Where'd you get the sweatshirt Sora?" I was right. "You weren't wearing it when I saw you earlier." Namine was right, he really is suspicious of me.

"Well I was cold after swimming so I borrowed it from-"

"Me! He borrowed it from me." Namine thinks well on her feet.

"You? Really Namine?" He doesn't believe her. Of course. Riku is pretty stubborn. Riku steps behind me. "Then why does it say 'Roxas' on the back?" It does doesn't it? By the look on her face I can tell that Namine didn't remember that either.

"W-well, I borrowed it from Roxas, and then Sora borrowed it from me." She's pretty good about staying calm, but I can tell that's not gonna help.

"That's bullshit Namine!" Whoa. Where did that come from?

"Riku, calm down!" I have to make him listen to me.

"Calm down? Sora, I love you and I don't want to lose you to someone else."

"Lose me?"

"To Roxas."

"What makes you think that? I just borrowed his sweatshirt."

"Its not just the sweatshirt, Sora. If that was the only thing I was worried about we wouldn't even be having this conversation." What else is there to worry about?

"What else_ is_ there?"

"Don't pull the innocent act with me." Who says its an act? And why is Riku acting this way?

"Riku...I don't like you like this."

"Sora, I'm getting the feeling you don't like me at all." That tugs on my heart strings. I didn't know I was making him feel that way.

"Riku. I do like you it's just that...I don't think I love you." Wow. My mouth spoke that before I even knew it myself. But it's true. I guess I just didn't realize it. He's silent for a moment.

"Y-you really f-feel that way Sora?" Riku looks like he's going to cry. I don't like hurting him like this, but I have to be honest with him. And with myself.

"I do. And I don't want to hurt you Riku I really don't. But I don't think it would be fair to you to be with you if I couldn't fully return your feelings, so...I don't think we should be together anymore."

He looks to the ground. Then to the sunset. Then to me. "I...I understand Sora. But I want you to know something. I will always love you. No matter what. And I want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me." I smile at him and hug him tight. Its weird knowing that this...is really the end of me and Riku. But I know it's the right thing to do.


	7. Secrets and Lies Part One

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Author's Note**: Well guys, I'm extremely sorry that this chapter took SOOO much longer than any other chapter, but I have been so busy, with Christmas, and before that I made a few AMVs. But be happy because its by _**FAR**_ the longest chapter yet(which is why it was split into two chapters) because I was actually writing a TON on Christmas Eve and Christmas(especially, I spent like 7 hours writing on this day), and also to make up for such a short last chapter(sorry about that guys)! Thats right, Id rather be writing this story for you than be with my family. Also be happy because chapter 9 will be up soon because I already have a good start on it and I know whats gonna happen. Anyway, I am really glad that people are actually reading my story. In this chapter, we have our first ever Riku POV. I won't be doing any other POV's. Only the ones I have already done(Sora, Roxas, Riku, Namine), so if you please, review and tell me which you think I write best in, and write the closest to the actual character. Also, I KNOW that I spelled Paopu wrong(I spelled it 'papou') But thats because I didn't want to get sued, just letting you know that. So I put it in the disclaimer this time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neil Sedaka(Breaking Up is Hard to Do), Kingdom Hearts or any of its parents or affiliates. I do not own Paopu fruit.

* * *

**Riku POV**

I expected to be with Sora forever. I did. But I'm not sure if that was because I wanted to be so badly or if it was actually because I thought I would be. My guess is the first one. I don't know where things went bad. Maybe they never did. Maybe they were never perfect either. I guess Sora and I just aren't meant to be together. I don't want to believe that. I don't even want to think it. But I have to face the fact that we are over. I shudder. A couple of months ago, I could only _imagine_ being with Sora. And now I have to try and deal with being _without_ him. And I don't just mean in a romantic way. I know that Sora and I will never be the same around each other. But that's how it goes, huh? I finally understand that song: "Breaking Up is Hard to Do." Another thought keeps going through my mind: Does Sora like Roxas? I can't even wrap my mind around the thought of Sora liking anyone but me. But what happened yesterday with the sweatshirt...and that dream...could it really be possible? I know Roxas wouldn't be unhappy. That's right, Roxas likes Sora. How do I know? Well, I can tell. I'm an expert in loving Sora. The way he acts around him is different from the way he acts around anyone else. And the way he looks at him...it's the same way...that I looked at him. I know that look like I know myself. And Roxas has it bad. With that look comes a lot of pain, too. And if Roxas is feeling the same way I was feeling for so long, in addition to the fact that Sora was with someone else (namely me)...I almost have to feel bad for the guy. I mean, I want Sora to be with me. But even more than that, I want Sora to be happy. And if Sora will be happy with Roxas, then so be it.

**Roxas POV**

**Outside the school**

Friday already? Man, this week has gone by fast. It has been pretty eventful. And we're now coming so close to Christmas too. Only a couple of weeks. But I'm worried for _tonight_. That stupid contest that Namine signed me up for. I'm not nervous, at least I wouldn't be if it weren't for the fact that she is obviously going to tell everyone to come. I love Namine and all but she kinda has a big mouth.

"Roxas!" Speaking of...

"Hey Namine."

"Boy, do I have a lot of things to talk to you about!" No fangirl stuff I hope.

"So start talking."

"One thing at a time Roxas, one thing at a time."

"Fine. Start talking."

"Okay, okay. First of all, I need to talk to you about the contest tonight."

"I expected as much."

"What are you planning on singing?"

"Um...you'll have to wait and see..."

"Come on Roxas! You can tell me! I won't say! Everyone else will be surprised!" I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it.

"Everyone else!?"

"Oops."

"Ugh. Namine. I thought you weren't going to tell anyone."

"I know, but I couldn't help it! I finally had you trapped in this one and I thought I could bring the others to see you too!"

"Oh, Namine. What am I going to do with you fangirl?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. You should be happy. After all, _Sooorrraaa_ will be there!" I don't appreciate her slight mockery. But without warning or control, my face is hot. Namine notices too. "Heehee. That leads me to the other thing I want to talk to you about."

"Y-yeah?"

"But, you have to be careful not to mention it to anybody because I'm not sure who all knows."

"Okay, and you're telling me, why exactly?"

"Because you're definitely gonna want to know this."

"Oh really now?"

"You bet! Its PRETTY BIG!"

"So spill it fangirl!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Namine, I swear, with all this lead-up it better be big, and if you don't start talking-"

"Okay!" She gets close to me and leans to whisper in my ear. "Sora broke up with Riku yesterday." I swear my heart stopped. I wasn't breathing. But this is a feeling thats been around me a lot lately.

"W-what? I-I thought that...Why? What happened?"

"Well...see I wanna tell you but that would mean having to tell you another secret I already promised Sora I wouldn't tell."

"So now Sora is sharing secrets with you? But you tell me everything, Namine."

"I know, and trust me, badly I want to tell you this secret, but I really can't. You know I would only keep something from you if I had a really good reason!"

"I know Namine. I guess I'll just have to wait and found out later, huh?"

"I'm guessing you'll find out from someone. I just don't want to be the one to spill the beans." Like she's ever cared before. But what could she be talking about? What could have happened to make them break up so suddenly? And why am I just hearing about it now? It happened yesterday. Usually by now the whole island would know. I nod politely and smile. "But anyway, I just thought that you'd want to know that Sora is _available_..."

"Well thanks, but that doesn't mean anything for me."

"You can't say for sure. I mean, you already know he's _gay_."

"Namine he _just_ broke up with Riku _yesterday_! Even _if_ there _was_ any sort of chance it _wouldn't_ be _now_!" I was speaking in one of those ways when you're so frustrated that you seem to over-accentuate more words in your sentences than necessary.

"Cool it Roxas. Sheesh, I can't even joke around without you getting all defensive! Man, you and Sora are two of a kind." I don't even think she realized the irony in that sentence.

"You know what? I'm gonna go." I want desperately to avoid this conversation with Namine, mostly because she is the type of person who won't give up...ever.

**Namine POV**

**Still outside the school**

Here he comes. I'm surprised he showed up to school today. Poor Riku. I hope he's not mad at me for siding with Sora yesterday. This whole thing is such an awkward situation for me because everyone involved is my friend, and I don't want to see any of them get hurt, but no matter what happens, there's going to be at least one unhappy boy. Maybe more. Love triangles are so dangerous. I don't know how this is gonna end up. I do have to say I have a certain outcome in mind. I know that Riku loves Sora, but Roxas is in love with him, too. Desperately. And I know that Sora likes Roxas. I just know it. He just hasn't fully realized it himself yet. I worry about Roxas though. I don't know how long it will be until Sora will realize his feelings, and poor Roxas is just giving up. If only he knew the problems that he is creating even by doing nothing.

"Riku...hey."

"Oh...um, hey Namine." I can hear it in his voice. Not...sadness per se, but I can tell he's really been thinking. We all have been. But I can tell it's especially hard for Riku because he's the only one who didn't want this to happen. Don't call me cruel. I only mean that both Roxas and I wanted Sora to be available (I wanted him to be for Roxas), no one really cares what Kairi thinks, and Sora...well...he had his reasons.

"Um...How are you?" All he does is give me a slightly sour look. "Sorry. Stupid question." Still silence from him. "Do...do you...want to talk about it?" He sighs, then a long pause.

"Yeah." I wasn't expecting him to want to, but I'm glad he trusts me enough to talk to me.

"Okay. Well do y-"

"Namine, I know you know. Does Roxas like Sora? I want the truth." Gulp. I don't want to tell Riku, because I promised Roxas, and he's practically my best friend. If I told his secret, he wouldn't trust me anymore. But...I'm_ really_ not a good liar. And Riku knows this. He's setting me up so that either way I'll be doing something wrong.

"W-what makes you think that?" He kind of smirks.

"Oh so you're gonna do that? You're gonna play innocent and make _me_ say everything. Just like Sora does." I don't think Riku will ever get over Sora. "Look. I can tell. Roxas doesn't just _like_ Sora. He loves him doesn't he?" I just don't know how to answer him. I'm still struggling with this decision. Lie or blab? This isn't easy. But, well, Riku basically just said he already knows right? So if I just say that he's right, I won't be lying and I won't be giving away any secrets.

"Well...Yes, Riku. He does. But you can't tell him that I told you because I promised Roxas that I would keep it a secret!"

"Don't worry I won't. Sigh I guess I'm running away from the question I really wanna ask." Whoa Deja vu.**(1)**

"And that is?"

"Do you think that there is any possibility that Sora could like Roxas?" Goddammit Riku. You're putting me in the same predicament as 30 seconds ago. Well since technically last time was more of a blab, this time I can lie.

"No."

"You had to think for a moment..."

"So?"

"That means you had things to consider. Sigh(again) It means that there _is_ a chance." Ha! So I'm not crazy! There _is_ a chance! More than just that if even Riku can see it!

"Riku, I'd say there's more than a chance." I think I accidentally just smiled. I'm happy, what can I say?

"And I'm the only one who would have a problem with that, aren't I?" I look down and nod. He's not taking this well. Then the sound of the school bell. Dammit. I'm gonna be late.

"Riku..." I put my hand on his shoulder and smile "Just know that you can talk to me anytime."

"Thanks Namine." He gives a faint smile back and we head to our classes.

* * *

**(1)- **You all caught that, right? Good. If not, go play the game again loser! 


	8. Secrets and Lies Part Two

**Author's** **Note:** Everything about this chapter was mentioned in the last one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its parents or affiliates.

**Roxas POV**

**English Class**

Bored as hell. I am always bored in English. Namine's not here. Sora's not here. Tidus isn't here. Selphie isn't here. They're lucky to have all of their classes together. I have Kairi here but...eh. The teacher is collecting last night's homework and everyone else is talking. Me? I'm thinking about taking a nap but its almost impossible because every time I start to fall asleep, the teacher starts talking.

"Alright class. Its time to discuss our next project! We are trying something a little different this time. Since the tenth graders are reading the same book as we are right now, I thought it would be interesting to pair each ninth grader with a tenth grader to work on this project! So listen carefully for your name to hear who you will be paired with!"

What? She can't be serious. Lucky Kairi, she got Wakka. Wakka's no genius but at least they're already friends, so she has a little less to worry about. Ah I wonder who Sora and Namine got. If they pair Sora with Riku...yikes.

"And Roxas, you will be paired with Riku."

...My jaw drops, and I quickly stand and practically send my chair flying.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"It was completely random, Roxas. Sit down! No more outbursts or I'll have to ask you to leave!" Stupid teachers. Kairi is on the floor laughing. I have the urge to kick her. But I fight that urge and take my seat.

"Shut up Kairi! This isn't funny! Riku hates my guts!"

Still laughing, she manages to choke out some words. "I know! This is gonna be hysterical! Its even funnier because of why he hates you and the fact that you don't even know!"

"You mean you know why?!" I'm getting the urge again.

"Of course I know why! Riku's like my best friend you know!"

"I know but I figure you'd be nice enough to tell me! But then again, you're not too fond of me either!"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, Roxas. I _don't like_ you for the same reason Riku _hates_ you. Its just more of a problem for him than it is for me and thats why its worse." Urge growing stronger.

"What are you talking about?!"

"God, I can't make it any more clear than that without plain saying it. How stupid are you?!" I'm ready to blow now.

"Kairi either tell me or shut up!"

"How about I don't and say I did?!" That's it. I can't hold it any longer. I swing my leg and deliver one hit to Kairi's shin.

"Ow! Roxas what the FUCK!?"

"Kairi! Language!" Isn't it annoying how much teachers care about that? But then I also have to wonder: is it that they automatically hear only those words or that they listen to our entire conversations?

"But Roxas kicked me!"

"Roxas, Kairi, both of you-to detention!" You've got to be kidding me.

"But I only kicked her because she was being a little bitch!" I said that quite bluntly, looking right at Kairi as I yelled 'little bitch'.

"Roxas, language!" I'm in a bad mood right now so I don't even care.

"This is total bullshit!"

"DETENTION _NOW_!" I shoot a pissed-off look at Kairi, and she returns it dually, as we gather our things and leave the classroom, Kairi limping.

"This is your fault Roxas!"

"MY FAULT?! _MY_ fault? How is this _my_ fault?!"

"_You're_ the one who kicked _me_!"

"Only because you were being a little bitch! You could have just told me!"

"Its more fun torturing you."

"Bitch." We are now taking our seats next to each other in detention. Not by choice, but all other seats are taken. "Will you tell me now?"

"Why should I?"

"Because even though we are not particularly fond of each other, we are technically friends."

"It doesn't make sense but I guess you're right. However, I must ask. What do I get out of telling you?" Why am I not the least bit surprised that she expects something in return?

Sigh "Um...the satisfaction of making an alleged friend a little happier?"

"Sorry. The cutesy thing works better for Sora." I take offense to that. I can be cute too. She's right, though. "Anyway, I think it would be better for Riku to tell you himself. I mean, you wouldn't like it if Namine randomly decided to tell Riku some not-so-secret secret about you, would you?"**(1)**

"Um...no?"

"Exactly. So I won't do that to Riku. Even if most people already know. You don't, and if Riku doesn't want you to know, I won't tell you." Damn her for being loyal. I let out a sigh.

"Well, good for you for being loyal." She gives a smile like she's proud of herself and turns to look out the window. I decide to try for that nap again. But do I get to? No. I hear the detention room door open. In walks Sora. I know what you're thinking, the same thing as me: How could _Sora_ get detention? Well he didn't. He was just delivering something to whatever teacher was 'watching' the detained at this time. But then he sees me.

"_Roxas?!_ What are _you_ doing in detention?" I'm relieved to see that he's surprised at this.

"Well, um...I kicked Kairi." He stares for a few seconds, then looks at Kairi, but then starts laughing. Hard. Kairi gets pissed. I even think she's growling.

"Sora its not funny! Then I said: 'Roxas, what the fuck?' and I got sent here!" He laughs harder still. He's too cute for his own good. Still laughing, he walks out the door, waving at us as he does. I'm surprised he didn't even ask _why_ I kicked her. Well, I'm not explaining it to him.

Okay. Now its nap time...

"Roxas, get up its time to go to lunch!" Lunch? I slept that long? It seemed like I laid down 30 seconds ago. It certainly didn't help to wake up to Kairi's voice in my ear. I stretch and race off to the lunch room with her.

Its the casual greetings to everyone as we all get our lunches and seat ourselves. But after that, nothing but silence all around. The kind of silence that drives people crazy. I don't want to be the one to _break_ the silence, and I know whoever _does_ will either say something awkward or stupid.

"So..." Begins Selphie. "Who did everyone get paired with for the English assignment?" Oh, what do you know? Awkward _and_ stupid! I wonder who will be the first to answer. (Sarcasm, fools.)

"I got paired with Wakka. What about you, Selphie?" She's gonna get kicked again, that Kairi.

"Lucky. I don't know the person I got paired with."

"Oh thats too bad. What about you, Tidus?"

"Its the same with me."

"Aw what a shame. You, Namine?" God Kairi shut up.

"Oh, me? Um...well I don't know them very well, but I think they live by me so that's nice." Namine doesn't know what Kairi's doing, but she can see that I'm worried and is buying me time, by trying to create conversation, but Kairi's not gonna let that happen.

"Yeah thats great. Sora?" I knew it. She's gonna ask me last.

"Sorry to say I've never even heard of the person." Gulp. Here it comes.

"Hmm. Interesting. We don't seem to know anyone in the tenth grade really do we?" Wait. She didn't continue. She's not even gonna ask me? So she just enjoys watching me squirm. Please no one ask who I got paired with.

"Roxas, I assume its the same with you then?" Thank you for assuming that Sora. If only it were a _correct_ assumption.

"Um...yeah." Maybe if I don't tell them they just won't have to know.

"That's not true!" Kairi just won't leave it alone will she? I think that's where Namine gets it. "Roxas got paired with Riku." All eyes shoot in my direction. They all know why this is a problem. They all know that Riku is probably going to murder me. Selphie and Tidus are just staring, pretty blankly. Kairi is kinda smirking. Namine looks surprised, but less worried than the others. And Sora looks almost scared for me. I believe its because they all know something I don't-why Riku hates me.

"What? Is that bad?" I'm gonna try the innocence thing and see if I can get some answers out of it.

"Roxas...Riku is really not too fond of you."

"Well I know that Tidus. What I _don't_ know is why."

**Namine POV**

**Still at the Lunch Table**

"It doesn't matter _why_, does it?"

This is all getting so confusing. I am the only one who knows everything. But I can't say anything at the table because everyone knows half(or less) of the information. Selphie and Tidus pretty much know nothing except for the fact that Riku doesn't like Roxas, but I have the feeling they might be able to tell that Roxas likes Sora and thats why they look so worried too. Kairi thinks this is a problem because Riku knows how Roxas feels about Sora, and that it's partially the cause of their break-up. Thats pretty much the right answer except for the fact that I know Riku won't be mean to Roxas because of it because he knows exactly how Roxas feels. It will be awkward though. I can't deny that. Sora. Well, Sora is worried because he knows that Riku doesn't like Roxas too much because of the dream and the sweatshirt ordeal. Thats all that Sora knows, and its not really even right. Apparently before yesterday he couldn't tell that Riku didn't like Roxas. And Roxas...poor Roxas. He knows pretty much nothing except for the fact that Riku hates him, and that everyone knows why and is worried about him. It would kill me having people worry about me and having no one tell me why. He thinks that everyone is just not telling him but in reality no one but me really knows.

"It matters to _me_ why Riku hates me, Namine! Because at least if I knew _why_ he hated me I could stop whatever it is I'm doing to _make_ him hate me!"

"Trust me Roxas, you wouldn't be able to stop it." I don't want to be mean about it but its the truth. Roxas will never be able to stop loving Sora. I don't know whether that will end up being a bad or a good thing.

* * *

**(1)- **Just making sure you all understand that this means that Kairi talked to Riku sometime between Riku's conversation with Namine and English class. 


	9. Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note**: EEK I guess I was wrong. This chapter took forever and I'm sorry about that. I wasn't busy or anything like before, but I just had a really hard time actually sitting down to write all of this. But I know its not the best, and I apologize. Ill really try harder in the next chapter I promise. Just bear with me though because this chapter is kind of important to the storyline. Also, I apologize for it being kind of a short chapter. I could have written more, in fact I did. But I put it in the next chapter because I wanted to end this chapter where I did. Will all be revealed and solved here? NO! Crazies. Its not over yet! I'm expecting 2 more chapters after this. I know, the end is approaching. Its saddening for me.

**Roxas POV**

Here I am. I'm actually going to do this. Backstage I'm just now starting to worry, and I'm next. Deep breaths, in and out.

"Roxas chill out. You're gonna be great. I'm excited for you and anxious to hear this song you wrote!"

"Eh, its nothing amazing, Namine."

"I seriously doubt that. But what's it about?"

"Um...well..."

"Heehee never mind I get it. See you after, break a leg!" She tiptoes out into her seat in the audience.

"Roxas you're on!" The creepy stagehand with too much facial hair. One more good, deep breath, and I take my steps onto the stage. The blinding lights make it impossible to see the audience, but that's a good thing for me because having all my friends in the front row might mess me up a little. Especially Sora. If only he knew all of the trouble he's causing me-even by doing nothing. I take a seat on the stool placed there for me, adjust the microphone, and ready my guitar. I strum the first notes and open my mouth to sing:

**Riku POV**

I can't believe Namine made me come to this. I wasn't exactly eager. I can't say that it's because I hate Roxas or anything. I guess I just hate what he represents, he stands between me and Sora. He can't help being in love with him. I know that. I'm just afraid for how Sora might react to that. Ah, here he comes on stage. Begins just playing his guitar.

"I didn't even know Roxas could play the guitar!" Sora announces, but Namine interjects.

"Sora just shut up and watch." He obeys. Now Roxas sings.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you Id be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_And I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry come on let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and you're soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul_

Wow. I was right about one thing: Roxas has it bad. That song was about Sora. I know it was. I'm sure everyone else knows it too. Except Sora. He has no idea. About a lot of things. I love and hate that about him. The pure, true innocence is absolutely adorable, but sometimes frustrating because no one else is that pure. Anyway, it almost kills me to say it but...that song was amazing. I wonder what the others are thinking. I look at them to see their reactions. Ah...the classic mouth-open look from Namine, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. Kairi had that look too, but as soon as she saw me notice, she shook it off and pretended to be unimpressed. What was Sora's reaction you ask? Well nothing too surprising.

"Wow. I had no idea Roxas was such an amazing songwriter. How come you never mentioned it, Namine?"

"Sora, I didn't know either. I'm just as surprised as you are."

They see him exit the stage and immediately run to go see him, and I follow behind.

**Roxas POV**

Well that's it. Its over. I can actually say that it was no big deal. And its _over_. I don't even care if I win this stupid thing. I kinda feel like I accomplished something just by doing it. I know, that scores pretty high on the cheese factor, but I mean it. I see them all running towards me as I step off the stage.

"Roxas!" I'm greeted with a huge glomp from Sora, and nearly knocked to the floor. He wraps his arms around my neck and hugs me tight. "That was so great!"

"Simply _amazing_, Roxas!" Selphie is always pretty enthusiastic. That sounded oddly familiar though. Namine is smiling pretty wide. She giggles subtly as she smirks at me. I give her a questioning look. But then I realize why. Sora's arms are still around me. His hands are on the back of my neck. Its silent for a second. Sora and I look at each other and he quickly removes his arms and awkwardly shifts away from me. He takes his standard Sora pose: Hands on the back of his neck and one leg crossed in front of the other.

"Um, that was a great song!"

"T-thanks." I smile, but I'm shaking. I thought my face was red the night of the karaoke, but that red was nothing compared to the red I'm sure I'm wearing now. Somebody say something please. Namine, being the friend she is, has no problem being the one to break the awkward silence that was taking place.

"Roxas, why didn't you tell me you were a songwriter?"

"W-well I'm not really. Ive only written a few."

"A few?!" So there's more?"

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"Well Id like to hear them of course!"

"Well I don't know about that, but I guess I could let you read them. I guess."

"Oh don't worry, Ill be reading them whether you want me to or not!"One thing I've noticed about Namine. Sometimes when she's talking to someone, she will forget that anyone else is around. And that's what she is doing right now.

"Well anyway, I don't even care if I win, I'm just glad I was able to get it over with!"

"Trust me Roxas, you will win!" You have no idea how good that feels coming from Sora.

"Well they're not announcing the winner for another half an hour. What do you guys wanna do until them?" Namine, as always, states her opinion first

"I don't think I want to watch the other contestants, so how about we all just go outside and just hang out and...talk?" Everyone nods in agreement, and we leave.

**Namine POV**

Its silent at first. Another awkward silence. Why does it seem like there have been more of those lately? Are we running out of things to talk about, or are we just avoiding talking about the things we really want to talk about because we know it will be awkward? I don't think talking is the best thing for our group right now, and I have no idea why I even said that. Its automatic I guess. What can I say, I am a girl. I'm not gonna be the one to break the silence. Because history has taught me that when there are awkward silences, they are usually broken by something just as awkward. This time will be no different, I know. Since the silence is driving me mad, and I don't want to say something awkward, I decide the best reaction is to leave.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?"

"Oh I'll come with!" A sentence spoken simultaneously by Selphie and Kairi. It _has_ been said that girls never go alone. I'm not surprised to see them as eager to leave the silence. Instead of the bathroom however, we all get something to drink. But as we head back, I realize something: We left all the boys there with no girls. And they talk about different things when girls aren't around. So I have an idea to listen in on what they are saying. Both Selphie and Kairi are in strong agreement to that, so we hide around the corner and hear Sora talking.

"So Roxas, I was wondering something about your song."

"Y-yeah?" Yay for Roxas! I take a big drink because this could go somewhere.

"It was about Namine, right?" _Pfffftttttt. _The beverage I _was_ drinking is now a good three feet away on the ground. Kairi and Selphie begin to giggle. Good distance for a shock spit. I cover my mouth and wait for Roxas' reply.

"Uhm...no."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Well then who was it about?" My heart is racing. I can't even imagine how Roxas feels right now. Kairi is trying desperately not to burst out laughing. "Selphie?"

"No."

"...Kairi?"

"Hell no!" Kairi suddenly stops laughing, and she whispers to me.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What? He just said it's not you."

"But he didn't just say no, he said hell no!"

"Kairi, why do you care? You hate him."

"W-well yeah but..."

"Oh my god, don't tell me...you like Roxas don't you?!"

"Namine, shut up so I can hear!" Oh. My. God. Kairi likes Roxas. That's unexpected. Then again, he is a lot like Sora, and we all know she used to like him. But I wanna hear too, so I stop to listen to Sora again.

"Then who could it be?!"

"Well Sora I'm gay!" Everything is silent. I knew this, and most everyone knows he likes Sora, but he's never said this out loud before.

"W-well none of us have a problem with that. But...who is it that you like Roxas?"

"I can't tell you."

"I won't laugh I swear!" I better get back there soon before this turns ugly for Roxas.

"It's not that. You'd be mad at me..."

"M-mad? Why would I be mad?" Now is definitely the time. I grab Selphie by the wrist and run to them.

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long!" Roxas looks extremely relieved that I had come back to save him.

"Its okay!" I look at my watch.

"Hey, its just about time to announce the winner! How about we all go inside?" Without even responding everyone does so. We all sit down at the table we were previously at, as the emcee walks on stage. He does the whole crappy speech about thanking everyone for coming, and that every contestant was great and it was a hard decision blah blah blah.

"And finally the winner of the $5,000 cash prize and this beautiful trophy is...Roxas!" Ha! No surprise. I shove him on stage and he claims his money and trophy. He quickly leaves though, and is again greeted by us, me hugging him right away.

"Roxas, congratulations! However, it was not a surprise!"

"Thanks Namine. It sure was a surprise to me."

"Well Roxas it really was a beautiful song." What? A compliment from Kairi? Thats a surprise.

"Uhm...thanks Kairi. What do you say we all get outta here?"

**Namine POV**

**The Next Day**

"Namine, wake up there's someone here to see you!"

Of course I wake up to my mother's voice in my ear. I look at the clock. Ten AM. On a Saturday? I know thats not exactly early, but who just shows up on a Saturday? This is my prime sleeping time. But I get up, throw on some clothes, and run downstairs to greet whoever it is-probably Kairi.

"Hi Namine." Or not.


	10. Spaghetti!

**Author's Note: **Is it scary to think that **its almost over**? Yes, it is. This being my first ever fanfiction, it will be weird when it is over because I will not be writing for a while, because I have no muse right now, because everything in my being was put into this story, and once its done, any muse I get(if any) will go into the next story. I have the feeling that I will be more of an author who doesn't have stories often because each story is decently long. But if anyone has any one-shot fanfiction requests, I will write those for you too. Just ask me, it doesn't just have to be Kingdom Hearts either. Just throw any requests at me, and if I know the show/anime/manga/movie/book/game you choose well enough, I will definitely consider working on it. That is, if I don't get many requests. So whether its a plot idea, a certain pairing, or other things, just let me know. Also, tell me if you like this story enough that you think I should write more stories. Oh and be happy, because as I promised before, this chapter is quite long compared to other chapters, and I put a lot of hard work into it, so I really badly hope you enjoy this chapter. This is an important one. But that's because we're almost done here! Only one chapter left, with a possibility of two, depending how writing the next chapter goes. Wish me good luck and that it ends up being two!

**Warnings: **Cloud OOCness( _I_ think so, but you guys are better judges ), shounen-ai (non-hardcore boyxboy love!), no lemon(thats a warning since we all like it, but this story has none), and slight Kairi bashing( not much in this chap, but its everywhere else! )

**Disclaimer:** I can't believe I still have to do this stupid disclaimer. This is the tenth chapter for crying out loud. You all know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Because if I did, you would all be bowing down to me! Mwahaha! Just thought I'd make that apparent. And I also don't own the word brunch, although I kinda barfed when I had to use it. I do own my barf. That much I _can_ say. I'm sorry, was that really gross?

**Namine POV**

"Sora? What are you doing here?"

"Can...can I talk to you?" Why would Sora be at my house on a Saturday morning?

"Of course you can. Come on in." I bring him down to the basement so we can talk and seat him on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." I sit down next to him and wait for him to say something. He doesn't.

"Sooorrraaa?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me..."

"Right. I should probably just spit it out." I continue to look at him, raising an eyebrow when he still doesn't speak. "Okay. So this morning, I was walking over to Tidus' house because he accidentally grabbed my backpack last night, and I passed Roxas' house so I decided to stop in and say hello. But then his mom told me he was at Riku's house..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Wait, what do you mean you know?"

"You know, Roxas and Riku got paired together on that project and he's there working on it today."

"Oh. So that's all he's doing there?"

"Yeah...why? What _else _would he be doing there?" He sighs.

"Well last night Roxas just told me some interesting things." Oh...so that's what this is about. But he doesn't know I heard this conversation, so I pretend to be oblivious.

"What did he say?"

"Well, I asked him who his song was about, and he wouldn't tell me. Then the few girls that I guessed weren't correct. Then he told me that he was gay."

"Yeah."

"Am I correct to assume you knew that?"

"Yupp. Continue."

"Okay. And then when I asked him who it is that he likes, he said he wouldn't tell me because I would be mad at him..."

"Hmmm."

"And I was pretty sure then who it was."

"Really?!" Please tell me he finally realizes.

"Yeah...Roxas likes Riku." I immediately burst out laughing. I almost fall of the couch.

"You think that's funny?" Still laughing, I sit up to talk to him.

"No Sora. Roxas doesn't like Riku." He gives me a confused look. "You really are pretty stupid Sora."

"Thanks, Namine. But how do you know it's not Riku?"

"Because I know who Roxas likes! Anyway, what do _you_ care who Roxas likes?"

"Well Roxas is my friend. I like to be aware these things. And if Roxas likes Riku, Id like to know that."

"Sora are you...jealous, perhaps?"

"Jealous?! Why do you ask that?"

"I do, I think you're jealous. Hey wait a minute. Tidus' house is nowhere near Roxas' house so there's no way you would have passed it on the way."

"Uhm..well..."

"You went out of your way to go to Roxas' house didn't you?"

"Uhm. So what if I did?" All I can do is smile. Sora is too stubborn to ever admit to anything. With that smile comes a few giggles, too. "What?"

"You can't deny it, Sora. You were jealous when you thought that Roxas liked Riku. _Jealous._" And he didn't deny it either, he just stayed silent.

"I think you're right. But...I don't know why I'm jealous."

"Really? I think it's pretty obvious."

"And don't say--"

"You like Roxas." I get up to get some water. He looks away.

"I knew you were gonna say that." I can tell Sora would appreciate a topic change.

"Well, you aren't the only one who found out something interesting last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Guess who likes Roxas?"

"I don't like Roxas!"

"Yes you do! But no, I was referring to someone else."

"Really? W-who?"

"Kairi."

"No way. Kairi hates Roxas."

"Well yes...but you can basically say that she hates Roxas because she likes him."

"That makes no sense. Girls are weird."

"Sora. She pretends to hate him because he likes someone else, not her."

"Oh...Girls are weird."

"And boys are hopeless."

"But, then how will Kairi feel if whoever Roxas likes likes him back?"

"He _does _like him back. And she'll probably feel the same way Roxas felt when someone else confessed to...this guy."

"Wait, so the person Roxas likes is taken?"

"No he just broke up with his boyfriend."

"Oh, well good for Roxas. Do I know this person?"

"_Can you get __**any**__ stupider_!?"

"What do you mean?!"

"I can't tell you but I've given you plenty of information Sora! Sheesh a five-year-old could have figured it out by now!" I don't care if its mean. Its true and he's starting to piss me off.

"I don't like being insulted, Namine! I just have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Exactly Sora!" I can't take this anymore. I'm gonna tell him on accident I just know it. So, I get up and walk out. Not the best reaction, but I'm not worried about that.

"Namine where are you going?!" From down the hall I yell to him.

"I have to leave or I'm gonna accidentally tell you!" Crap, he's chasing after me. In the frustration of the moment, I hadn't planned on that.

"So what?! Would it really be so bad if I found out!?"

"No, it wouldn't be bad at all if you found out, but I can't be the one to tell you! You should know by now! Just go home and think about it, Sora!"

"Fine."

**Roxas POV**

**Meanwhile, at Riku's house**

So far nothing has gone wrong. I've been here a few hours now, and our project is pretty much done. We're just working on memorizing the information for the oral part of the project. Riku has been...completely fine. He hasn't shown any signs of hating me. I wasn't expecting much to tell you the truth, but everyone else seemed worried. Do they know something I don't? I hate being left out of things. But whatever it is I guess they were wrong. Riku is just as quiet one-on-one as he is in a large group. It's not a problem, but since I don't say too much either, it's usually nice to be around people who talk a lot, and its just been pretty quiet. The only thing we've spoken about is the project itself. No personal conversations. But that's okay, right? Riku and I aren't exactly best friends, and we don't have much to talk about. We don't even have anything in common. Well...except for the fact that we are both in love with Sora. But Riku doesn't know that about me. Even if he did know, its not like we'd talk about that anyway.

"Hey Roxas?" I look up from my book.

"Yeah?"

"I'm okay with it."

"Huh?"

"I said that I'm okay with it."

"Uhm...sorry, okay with what?"

"I know that you like Sora. And I'm okay with it. That's all I have to say." Where did that come from? I'm shaking like a wet cat in the middle of a Minnesota winter. No red face this time, though. Instead, a nice ghost white. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I take a gulp and try again.

"H-how did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious." Here comes the red. "Everyone can tell that you like him."

"E-everyone?"

"Well, everyone but Sora himself. He's pretty oblivious to things like that." I smile a little. My head is down. I'm sitting with my legs crossed and my hands in my lap, twiddling my thumbs.

"Yeah."

"But...I know you don't just like him. You love him." My eyes widen a little and I look up at Riku, who is looking at the floor as well.

"How can you tell?"

"Because. I know a little something about what its like to love Sora. I was his boyfriend, you know." Duh, Roxas.

"Yeah, I know." That didn't sound mean, I hope.

"But its especially easy to tell from the way you look at at him. Its a special look. I used to have it a lot, too. I know it well. And I know that you must have been hurting when Sora and I were together."

"Riku...I'm sorry."

"For what? I know you can't help it, Roxas. I'm okay with you being in love with Sora, and I just wanted you to know that." Riku seems 100 percent genuine. But I feel bad for him."And I don't hate you either, Roxas. Everyone seemed to think I hated you because I was somewhat angry that you liked Sora. But like I said, I know that you can't help it."

"Thank you, Riku."

"Also, you don't have to be so nervous around him. Since you always are, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought your face was permanently red." I laugh a little at this because its true.

"Okay, I'll really work on that. Say, what time is it?"

"About ten-thirty."

"Shit. Sorry, Riku, I have to get home for a stupid brunch with my relatives."

"No problem. We're done anyway."

"Thanks. See ya."

**Sora POV- ****Right after his previous conversation**

Namine sure wasn't nice to me today. 'Go home and think about it'? Like that's gonna help. If I think anymore I'm probably just going to get more confused. Because I know this, and I'm going to have more questions, I didn't even leave Namine's house. I'm sitting on her front steps. Just thinking. Not something I do very often. Why do I seem to be the only one who doesn't know who Roxas likes? Its not as obvious as Namine thinks it is. If it was really that obvious, then I would be able to tell, right? And yet. I get yelled at like I'm a child. Ooooh an albino squirrell! Wait, no Sora, stay focused! Okay, you can figure it out. I obviously know the person, or else people wouldn't assume I could tell. So it's someone Roxas probably sees a lot. Its someone who goes to our school then, and its not Riku, Selphie, Namine, or Kairi, or any girl. Since we all only know two sophomores(Riku and Wakka), and I know its not Riku, and it really can't be Wakka because that's just weird, its definitely a freshman. That only narrows it down to what...100 guys? We go to a small school, but not small enough for me to figure this out that easily. This is hard. I'm going through every guy in our grade that I can think of but Roxas doesn't talk to all that many people. Not for any particular reason, its just that he mostly talks to only the people in our group. Although, I am not in Roxas' morning classes. I have no idea who he talkes to then. I really have no idea who it could be...even though I have so many clues. I guess I just can't narrow it down enough.Wait, why do I _care_ so much who Roxas likes, anyway?

"Sora?" I know that voice. I look up and there he stands: Roxas. The one who seems to be on everyone's minds lately, including mine. Not that it's a bad thing having him on my mind...But its not a good thing either! Is it? I don't even know.

"Hey, Roxas! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Namine...this is where she lives, right? Unless you two switched houses on me or something?" I think I laughed. I'm not sure. For some reason, I can't think straight, and I can't control anything my body does. Why do I feel this way? And where did it come from? I haven't felt like this since...actually, I've never had this feeling before. But...I like it.

"No, this is her house. I was just here talking to her about something, but I didn't exactly get the information I needed from her, and I've been out here thinking for a little while."

"Is it anything I can help you with?" Technically, yes, because it's about him, but I can't exactly just say: 'Roxas who do you like? I want to know badly, but I don't know why. Oh, but Namine seems to think its because I like you. And I think I might, too. So yeah if you have anything to say about this matter, please speak up.' Yeah, I'm not going to put myself or Roxas through that.

"Uhm...I don't know. Maybe." If I don't use names, maybe he won't know who I'm talking about.

"You can tell me, Sora." I take a deep breath and sigh.

"Well..." I'm having trouble making the words come out. I try again. Although, what comes out isn't what I expected. "Roxas, this guy...do you love him?" He looks surprised. Probably not as surprised as I am that that came out of _my_ mouth.

"W-what...?"

"I'm sorry! That was a personal thing to ask! You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"No, no...its okay. I was just surprised is all. But...yeah I do. I really do." His expression changes a little, as if him loving this person makes him sad.

"Oh. Well, I was just wondering how...how you know?" He's silent for a second. Not in a way that suggests he doesn't want to say, but as if he's thinking hard so he can give me a good answer.

"Well, I can't exactly explain how it first happened, but now...its as if I'm willing to be miserable if it means that I can still love him. And even if I can't really be _with_ him, even being friends would be enough. As long as he'd still be there, you know?"

"W-what does it feel like when you're around him?" My mouth is moving on its own again.

"It feels like...like I can't think clearly, and that I'm not in control of my body...I get nervous but excited, too. I guess it feels different from the way I feel around anyone else. And even though its such a weird feeling, I don't want it to ever go away." Then he gets silent again. That same expression as before. Whoever this guy is, he's causing Roxas a lot of pain. "Anyway, Sora. What made you ask about these things?"

"W-well...uhm..."

"Do...do you like someone Sora?" Around him, I'm somehow not hesitant to answer

"Yeah, I do."

"Did you tell him?"

"No...but he told me that...he likes someone. So I have no reason to tell him."

"Oh...Sora I'm really sorry. But I'll tell you a couple of things." I look him in the eyes. "First of all, if he doesn't like _you_, for whatever reason, then that's _his_ problem. Second, just because he told you he likes someone doesn't mean you're totally out of the running does it? You'll never know how he feels unless you ask him." I guess that's true, but...he obviously doesn't know who I'm talking about. Even though, he's sitting right next to me. At that thought, he takes his arm and places it around me, letting his hand hang off my shoulder. We are now sitting very close to each other. "I know I probably sound like an after-school-special, but if you're meant to be with this guy...then you will. Just trust me on that." I'm looking in his eyes now. Roxas...has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I start feeling really different. I suddenly want to...I want to...

"But you've heard enough out of me. I actually have a brunch to get to with my relatives, so I gotta get outta here. But remember what I said, and I'll see you later." I can't bring myself to say anything, so all I do is nod_. I...don't want him to leave..._

**Roxas POV- Brunch**

I'm sitting here in a chair wallowing in self-hate.You would think I would be happy right now. I just acted...normal around Sora. Something I've never been able to _fully _do. I even put my arm around him. Where I suddenly got the guts to do that, I will never know, but it happened and I'm glad. It would have been even better if Sora had put his arm around me, but this is enough. I am not in any way active in this brunch my parents planned. And honestly, I don't know why people are still here. We ate the aforementioned brunch, and you'd think that that was all anyone planned on doing, but no. Adults always want to 'chat'. I've got too much on my mind to talk to anyone right now, but somehow _they_ find a way to talk to _me_.

"Something on your mind?" My older cousin: Cloud Strife. He's the closest one to my age(although that still isn't extremely close) and so we've always hung out together, but he's also the cousin who picks on the younger ones. Not in a mean way, he just likes to poke fun at them. You know, the jokester in the family. I was his favorite 'victim'.

"Plenty. But nothing I could talk to _you_ about."

"Now, Roxas, I'm offended! I'm your older cousin! What makes you think I wouldn't help?"

"When I was eight, I told you that I still didn't know how to tie my shoes, and that I wanted help, and you tried to teach me by tying them together and telling me to run."

"Oh yeah..."

"And when I was learning how to ride a bike and had taken my training wheels off for the first time, you told me that if I pedaled fast enough, when I got to a wall I would go through it."

"Uh, yeah, I forgot about that. But at least you didn't get hurt right?"

"I broke my arm."

"Well both of those things happened a long time ago! You haven't asked me for help in a long time, and I'm different now."

"Do you really care?" He nods."Fine. Have you ever given someone advice that you don't even follow yourself?"

"Of course. Its called being a hypocrite, Roxas."

"I was hoping I wasn't doing that."

"What kind of advice was it?"

"You'd make fun of me."

"No, I wouldn't." I raise an eyebrow, but he seems legit.

"It was love advice, okay?"

"Ahh... so _that's_ whats really on your mind."

"You don't sound surprised."

"Because I'm not. All through brunch you just stared at your plate playing with your food. And you only opened your mouth to speak once, and it wasn't even an intelligent thought." I'm sure to everyone else it seemed that way, but I can explain. When eating brunch with my family, there wasn't much to say in the first place. And with all these things on my mind, and the morning I had, anyone who talked to me wasn't going to get much anyway. So I never said anything. And when we got our main course, I started playing with the noodles on my plate. Angel Hair pasta works well for spelling S-O-R-A. Sora loves spaghetti...and I think: _'Spaghetti! That's what we had that night at Sora's house!'_ Except, all that leaves my mouth is: "Spaghetti!" And everyone looks at me. I shovel some of that spaghetti into my mouth and slink in my seat. No one had said anything to me until Cloud intruded on my thoughts just now.

"But I can explain that." And I do. I tell him everything. Well maybe not everything. But from the day I got here up until now, I told him absolutely everything that I know. He only has one thing to say.

"You love him, Roxas." And I only have one thing to say in return.

"I know. And it hurts."

**Sora POV**

I sit there a while. 10 minutes I would say. Just sitting. But then I decide to suck it up. I stand and turn around. I knock on the door hesitantly but hard enough for it to be heard. Namine answers the knock.

"Sora...you were here not even a half an hour ago."

"Namine...I don't think I like Roxas."

"Sora! How many times have we talked about this!" She continues to yell at me, chewing my ear off. I only hear bits and pieces..._'baka...you can't deny...how many times...you baka...'_

"Namine, no." She stops in mid-sentence. "I don't like Roxas because...I think I _love_ him."

* * *

**A/N**: Well there you have it: Chapter 10! I know not many people like to review, but this is a big, long, important chapter, and I was really hoping for reviews, so please :(!

I realize that the brunch thing somewhat doesn't make sense because Roxas was created months ago, and somehow he has a family, and memories of childhood. Well, I thought about it, and since in the game Roxas technically still exists at the end, even though he's just dormant inside Sora(as far as we know), but if he were to be separate from him, he would still have all of his memories. And so, even though some of it was fake, all of the memories he had while in Twilight Town, in addition to all of the memories from his Organization XIII days, are still in his mind. Thus, these people from his memories actually do exist, but the real ones would have been in Sora's Twilight Town, and the ones from Roxas' Twilight Town were fake. Being that there was a real 'copy' of each person, they could somehow come to see him in Destiny Islands. Yes, that does insinuate the fact that Hayner, Pence, and Olette could somehow, in retrospect, come and see him, too. The fact that they didn't is irrelevant. He moved far away, just as someone from a real place would do, and it is no different, just way more complicated. I hope I helped to un-complicate it though. Also, it appears that Ansem has a creative mind for devolping childhood memories. Retrospect-contemplations of things in the past "in retrospect". So I was saying that looking back on it now, that's what I realize.

Also, people may think its weird to have spaghetti for brunch, but it really doesn't matter, does it? No.


	11. Klunk

**Author's Note: **Okay. I accidentally lied to you guys a little. This is not the last chapter. There will definitely be a chapter 12. Whether there will be a chapter 13...I do not know yet. You'll have to wait until chapter 12 to find that out. But this is a very...revealing chapter if you catch my drift(no I did not mean that in a dirty way) so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Come on...we've been over this. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its parents or affiliates.

* * *

**Namine POV**

Did I tell you? Was I 100 percent correct? Oh yes. I knew everything all along. But they didn't believe me. Sora was just way too stubborn to admit that he had feelings for Roxas. I knew he did though. It was oh so obvious in my opinion. Sora is in love with Roxas. And I couldn't be happier. I think I'm even happier than they are. But then again, neither of them is happy at all. Mostly because...they're idiots. When Sora came to talk to me yesterday, I was surprised because he'd only left not even a half an hour prior to that. I even yelled at him for it. I don't really know why. I guess he's just been pissing me off lately and what can I say? He deserved it. But then when he explained everything that happened...I kinda wanted to bash his skull in.**(1) **I still do.I can't believe he still hasn't realized that Roxas likes...no loves him even after all of the things that I told him, and even Roxas shooting him hints! So now he is confused because he loves Roxas, who he thinks completely loves someone else. He's sad now, but I can't tell him anything! Months ago, I made a promise to Roxas that I would never tell Sora how he felt about him...if only I had known then what I know now. And poor Roxas...he is still so oblivious to everything that is happening. He had to give Sora advice to help him get someone who-to his knowledge- is not him. And he doesn't even know about the dream that Sora had about him! But I was stupid enough to make a promise not to tell that piece of information, too. And since I know myself well enough to know that I would have spilled something if I didn't send Sora away. So I told him that I was extremely happy, but that he couldn't ask why, and that I couldn't help him any further than I already had. He was once again confused. He asked me who he should talk to for that kind of advice. And I did a bad thing...well, a good thing, that would seem like a bad thing at the time, but I think will ultimately end up to be a good thing. In short, I told him...to talk to Riku. I realize that I was kind of sending him into a death trap, because I know Riku won't want to talk about that. Not in the least. But who could understand better than Riku? He knows all about unrequited love. He dealt with it for years before he confessed to Sora, and then had to deal with it again when he was dumped...I mean when Sora "ended the relationship." But even so...was it completely insensitive of me to do that to Riku? Maybe, but I really want Sora and Roxas to deal with this without my help because I've done a lot so far, but I can't do everything for them! I have to say, I can't wait to see the look on Roxas' face when he finds out everything! If there is anything at all that I _can_ be the one to blab, believe me, I'm going for it!

* * *

**Roxas POV**

Sora asking me all those questions really got me thinking. Why do I have to fall in love with someone who will never love me back? I'm just a friend to him...I always will be. I really can't take this anymore. I can't take people not knowing about what I did to Sora. I feel like I violated him. It was just a kiss...but how could I do such a thing-steal someone's first kiss and leave them ignorant to the fact? I'm a horrible person. I couldn't control my stupid feelings. I let my heart take over. My heart. Sora's the only person who makes me feel like I even have one. I don't know whether that's a good thing or bad. Its an indescribably wonderful feeling, but there's also so much pain. But the pain is so worth it to feel so good. Its like Sora is my drug. I'm a love addict. And there is no cure for this addiction. But I know have have to tell someone. Namine is my best friend, and she deserves to know. Although, I'm not sure I'll be able to handle her reaction without preparing myself. So I better tell someone else before I tell her.

"Roxas!" Too late. She'll be the first one I tell. Because its got to come out.

"Uh...hey." You know what? Screw the lead up, I'm just gonna tell her.

"Roxas tell me what's on your mind..."

"Well...I kissed Sora, okay!?"

"WHAT!? And I missed it!?"

"Everyone missed it! Including Sora!"

"That makes absolutely no sense..."

"Okay, then let me explain. You know that night that I stayed over at Sora's really late and slept in the Paopu tree? Well Sora had fallen asleep and...well I-"

"You didn't." Sigh.

"I did."

"You mean that wasn't a dream?"

"What?"

"The next morning Sora told me that he had a dream that you kissed him. And it really wasn't a dream?"

"Wait...Sora remembered?!"

"Well not exactly, he just thinks it was a dream he had."

"Great. Now I feel worse. I didn't think he would remember...I just couldn't help myself."

"Roxas...you need to tell him."

"No way!"

"You do realize that that was Sora's first kiss?"

"I know..."

"Something he will never get back."

"I know."

"Something you deprived him of."

"I know Namine! I can't forget about it! I feel horrible."

"If you're not gonna tell Sora, at least tell Riku. He deserves to know."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

**Sora POV**

Talk to Riku about it, huh? It does make sense. He, of all people in our group, would understand. He's been in the same situation before. Before he confessed to me, he was in love with me- I didn't know at the time- and thought that I liked _Kairi_. She's one of my best friends and all, but I never liked her that way. But that's the same place I am at right now. I am in love with someone who is already deeply in love with someone else. Wow. I can't believe how easy I can say that now. I love Roxas. I am in love with Roxas. But he doesn't love me back. And that's why even though I don't want to...I need to talk to Riku. I need to know how he dealt with it. I just realized that I was in love with Roxas yesterday-although I think I might have had feelings for him before that that I hadn't realized- and already he's unattainable. So I've decided that today I have to talk to Riku. I can't wait for the newly developed pain to go away, because I'm smart enough to know it won't. **(2) **Today being a Sunday, I didn't want to go too late and interrupt anyone's last minute homework cram time. I will be having my weekly session later, as well. It's two o'clock, so lunch should be over. I left my house a while ago but I walked very slow because I'm not exactly looking forward to this conversation. However, I still want it to be had. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. Please don't let Riku answer the door. Please don't let Riku answer the door. Please don't let Riku answer the door.

"Sora...What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Riku." I believe I jinxed that. "Uhm...I'm just gonna be completely blunt about this. I really need to talk to you about something and its going to be really hard for you to talk about but I know that you can help me." I said blunt, not specific.

"Okaaay...Come in then." We get settled in his living room, and I'm okay with being in such a public room because no one else is home apparently. "Go on."

"I really don't know how to start."

"Then I will. Whom does it concern?"

"Me."

"And what sort of matters does it deal with?"

"Well...Matters of the heart." By the look on his face I can tell he has an idea of what I might be talking about.

"So let me guess...someone is in love with you that you don't love back and you want to know how to let them down easily?"

"Actually...quite the opposite."

"What do you mean?" I for some reason don't even so much as open my mouth. I just look to the ground, as if I would find the words there. "Sora?" I can't tell this to Riku...it would break his heart. And his heart is a sensitive one.

"You know what? It's actually not really a big deal. I'll just go now and-" I get up to leave but he grabs my arm to stop me.

"Sora, you came all the way over here to talk to me, and if you're having doubts about whether to tell me or not, then that means its big enough for me to need to know." Damn it, why does he have to be right?

"I know Riku, but I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have. And I don't want you to hate me." He steps closer to me.

"Sora...I will _never_ hate you. Never. Not at all. And you can trust me. Whatever it is...I'll understand."

"Okay." A much-needed deep breath. Say it fast, Sora. "Riku, I don't know how to tell you but I realized that I'm in love with Roxas but he is completely in love with someone else and I don't know what to do because he doesn't love me back but I can't just ignore my feelings so I need help and Namine told me to talk to you because she thought you'd understand and I thought that she might be right so here I am." I think that was definitely fast enough. But I'm pretty sure he heard every word. All I get is a blank stare.

"Oh." OH? That's all I get? I knew this was a bad idea...

"Riku, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have told you! I told you that! I didn't want to hurt you, and look what I've done! It was Namine's idea to talk to you anyway!"

"Why did she think that I could help you? What do _you_ want me to do for you?"

"Namine said that because you had to deal with this feeling before and that you might know how to deal with it."

"What feeling is that, exactly?"

"I already said it once Riku, don't make me say it again."

"You were speaking faster than an auctioneer." I know it will hurt him more every time I say it, but he deserves at least for me to be honest with him.

"Riku...I'm in love with Roxas."

"Yeah...I knew it would happen eventually."

"What do you mean?"

"Sora, I've been able to tell for a while that you liked Roxas...so could Namine. You were the only one who had absolutely no idea."

"You mean Roxas knows, too? I should have known..." I think I said that under my breath because I didn't get a response. "Love stinks, Riku."

"Tell me about it, but...what problems could you be having?"

"You really didn't hear a word I said, did you? Roxas is head over heels in love with someone else." Then he gets a really confused look on his face.

"Wait...repeat that last part."

"Roxas is in love with someone else, Riku...as in not me. He's the first person I've ever really been in love with, and he loves someone else." I can't believe I just said that to Riku. What is wrong with me? Riku is still in love with me and I go ahead and tell him that my first love is someone else? Nice, Sora. Real nice.

"There's still so much you don't understand, Sora..."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be the one to tell you...it's not my secret to tell."

"That's what Namine said! Why won't anyone just tell me what's going on?! Its obviously about me so I think I have a right to know!"

"Sora, I hate keeping this from you, but-!" Interrupted by a knock at the door. Riku turns to get it, and I slink down onto the floor. "Roxas? What are you doing here?" My heart immediately starts racing. I feel a little sick to my stomach. Butterflies. Although I think that is a ridiculous expression. I start debating whether to go and greet him or to run and hide and pretend I was never here. I stand up and automatically duck behind the couch. I guess I chose hide. I can't hear what they are saying so I decide to get a little closer but to keep hidden. I sneak behind a very large plant near the door but out of sight.

"I need to talk to you about something..."

"I'm really sorry, Roxas, but I have someone over right now so-"

"Riku, its really important. Its about Sora." Me?! What about me? Oh, god he knows. I knew it. I'm screwed. Riku is silent for a moment.

"Okay then." Riku must know that I'm listening.

"I want to know for sure. Did you and Sora ever kiss?" Whats with a personal question like that? What does he have planned...

"Roxas...why-?"

"Riku, just trust that I have a reason for asking." I hear Riku sigh.

"No, we didn't."

"I was afraid of that..." The neither one of them says something for a while. Only a few seconds, but it seems like forever.

"Roxas...what's going on?"

"Okay...I guess I'll just spit it out, then. You know that dream that Sora had...the one with...me in it?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Namine told me." Remind me to kill her later. "But also..." His voice trails off.

"Also...what?" Roxas takes an incredibly large sigh. Why do I feel like my heart is going to burst?

"It wasn't exactly a dream."

"W-what? Roxas, what-?"

"Riku, I'm sorry! He was asleep! And he looked so beautiful...I couldn't help myself!"

"So...you _kissed_ Sora? Before me? Before anyone else? You were his _first kiss_? And he doesn't even know?"

"...Yeah." Klunk.

"_And you just let everyone think it was a dream?"_

"_I didn't know Sora would remember!"_

"_Do you have any idea how many problems you created by doing this?!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Everything that's happened lately was started from this 'dream'...And you decide to tell us now that it wasn't?"_

"_Like I said Riku, I didn't even know that anyone knew. I didn't ever tell anyone about what I did, not even Namine. But I couldn't take keeping it a secret anymore. I was thinking about how I deprived Sora of his first kiss. Because even though he doesn't know it, it really happened. And whenever he gets his next kiss...it will be his first as far as he knows, but it won't be a real first kiss. And I feel horrible for doing something like that. But I can't tell Sora because he would hate me. And I can't have him hate me...not when I love him so much."_

"_Apparently there's a lot you don't understand, too."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. But Roxas...why are you telling me this?"_

"_I just thought you deserved to know."_

"_Oh. Well...I do appreciate you telling me."_

"_Yeah. I better get going though. I believe you said you had someone over, and I don't want to intrude."_

"_Oh yeah. Okay then. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"_

"_Yeah. Bye."_

"Sora? Are you still here?" I sit up and rub the back of my neck. Remember that klunk earlier? That was my head hitting the floor when I passed out.

* * *

**Just to make it clear: Sora passed out, and the stuff in italics right above here was when he was unconscious and therefore didn't hear. **

**(1)-** Thank you to RoxasTheOther for providing that sentiment.

**(2)- **Apparently you don't have to be very smart to know that...


	12. Heartbeats, Hormones, and Tears

**Author's Note**: Okay, guys. Chapter 12 is finally here! Sorry it took a while, but what can I say? We're getting so close to the end here! But I know a lot of you won't like the ending...oh well. But you aren't exactly unprepared, this wasn't exactly a fluff. Not at all.

**Disclaimer**: My 12th disclaimer... And each time they get more and more annoying and pointless. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its parents or affiliates.

**Warnings**: Language, Shounen-Ai, and one OC, who is there for a short time.

* * *

**Sora POV**

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Do you get it now, Sora?"

"Get..._what_, Riku?"

"Please tell me you're joking." Well, I'm not and I let him know this by staring blankly at him. "Do you get why I couldn't tell you everything?"

"No...?" He looks frustrated. "I guess I must still be a little disoriented."

"How much did you hear?"

"Almost all of it...I just didn't catch the end."

"Then how can you not get it?"

"What is there to get? All I know is, Roxas kissed me. That wasn't a dream. It was real."

"Well...what are you thinking?"

"I don't know...I guess I don't really understand."

"You mean...you don't know why he did it?" I shrug and shake my head slightly. "Sora...Roxas is crazy about you..." My heart begins beating faster.

"H-he is?"

"Yeah. He has been...for a long time. I almost can't believe you never realized it."

"I...I..." I can't speak. I really don't know what to say.

"You can probably guess about the song, then..."

"When he said that he couldn't tell me who it was about because he thought I would be mad about it...it was because it was about _me_..."

"Yeah. He's in love with you, Sora. You are just so oblivious to it."

"I...had no idea."

"You're the only one."

"And Roxas doesn't know how I feel?"

"He doesn't have a clue."

"So then yesterday...he had no idea I was talking about him and...at the time I had no idea he was talking about me...and when I think about what he said...and what _I_ said..." Even more than I was talking to Riku, I think I was just talking to myself.

"You have no idea how much pain you're causing him, Sora."

"Actually...I think I do. God, Riku, what have I done?"

* * *

**Roxas POV**

**The Next Morning**

_Another dream about him...Sometimes I just wish I wouldn't wake up._

Waking up on a Monday morning is never something I can look forward to. Because although I know most of us do everything we need to last minute on Sunday night, I often wait until the next morning. Friday nights, I say that I'll do everything on Sunday, but when it comes around...it never happens. I always know it is going to happen that way, too. I'm a procrastinator. This Monday morning is different. Not for any particular reason. Except for the fact that Namine won't leave me alone about this kiss, and Riku is going to be very uncomfortable around me after what I told him. Yeah, yeah it was the right thing to do, but at the time, I was regretting doing it. I know that it probably hurt Riku pretty badly, but I couldn't _not_ tell him. Anyway...I am late for school, and so once I'm dressed I dash down the stairs and stumble to the door. I tried to quickly open it and sprint to school, but when I do, I hit something and I'm knocked back onto my ass. I look up to see a large person in a long black coat with the hood up. I stick out my hand to call the Kingdom Key. I ready to fight, and the figure removes its hood. I quickly toss the Kingdom Key aside. It was actually just a regular person in a black trench coat, not an Organization XIII member like I thought. Why it was hooded, I have no clue. The man steps inside and shuts the door. He is tall, and has green eyes and spiky brown hair. Not spiky like Sora's, but spiky in a way that for some reason it seems to defy the laws of gravity.

"Roxas, right?" I nod and he forcibly takes my hand to shake it. "Great to meet you."

"Uhm...do I know you?"

"Nope, I've never met you before, but I've been looking forward to talking to you. You have no idea how hard you are to track down!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Ah. The name's Hank. And I've got a proposition for ya."

* * *

**Sora POV**

Its lunchtime Roxas isn't here again today. Twice in the last week and a half? That's not like him. He didn't seem sick or anything yesterday...at least I don't think so. Then again...I was hiding behind a plant the whole time.

Today was supposed to be a good day, too. Despite teachers being the sadistic creatures they are, they have random spurts of kindness. This was one of them- they decided to let everyone eat lunch outside. We are all pleased by this, because we are usually held captive in that building for hours every day, so a break to get out is definitely relaxing. I am for the most part, relaxed. I'm outside in the grass leaning up against a tree in the shade. How come I am not _fully_ relaxed? That should be an easy question to answer. A one-word answer.

"Sora?"

"Huh?"

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I'll give you a few hints: It starts with 'R', ends with 'S', and has an 'X' in the middle. It has blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and I'm in love with it. And..." I pause and happily state: "Roxas is in love with me, too."

"Sora, did Roxas tell you that?!"

"No...technically Riku did. But under the circumstances, he wasn't necessarily telling a secret, he was more of...explaining it."

"I don't understand."

"Well, I was at Riku's house yesterday when Roxas came over to tell Riku about the dream, and I kinda heard everything. Riku explained everything that I didn't."

"Well he does Sora, he really loves you. I'm just glad you finally know. I was getting really sick of you two being such idiots. But now that both of you know how the other feels everything will be a lot quieter around here. So how did Roxas react when you told him? He didn't call me or anything."

"Well...actually..." She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! _Really_ nothing."

"So...he doesn't know how you feel?"

"Not a clue, from what Riku said." She sighs.

"Well, Sora are you going to tell him?"

"No!"

"But you know he feels the same way, if not stronger!"

"I don't know anything for sure! The only person who I can guarantee would have the right answer would be Roxas himself!"

"Exactly. Thank you for proving my point."

"What point?"

"The only was you can know for sure is to ask him yourself. But to do that you'd have to confess to him first."

"I can't do that."

"Why noooot?!" She's whining like a child.

"Because! I can't risk it..."

"Risk what?"

"Having my heart broken."

"Sora..."

"Besides...I haven't even seen Roxas since Saturday."

"You know...I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"He wasn't in any of his morning classes." Kairi speaks up.

"Kairi? When did you get here?"

"I've been sitting here the whole time!"

"Really? I guess we didn't notice you." I laugh. Kairi looks offended by Namine's comment, but I happen to find it funny.

"So you haven't seen Roxas all day either?"

"Nope. Sorry, Sora."

"But where could he be?" Namine and Kairi shrug. They are, apparently, not as bothered by this as I am. I lay back in the grass and close my eyes, hoping to get at least a short break from everything. I think I may finally get the chance but as always...I'm interrupted. I hear a lot of people talking excitedly and when I open my eyes, I see half the school gathering around one spot. My curiosity does get the better of me sometimes, and I run over to see what's going on. I take a spot next to Namine and Kairi. Thanks for not waking me, guys.

"What's all this about?"

"A limo just pulled up in front of the school and we're waiting to see who it is!" Kairi seems overly excited, but she is a fangirl and is amused by celebrities and things like that. I, could care less. I hear the door of the limo open, but I'm behind everyone and I'm not the tallest guy, so I can't really see anything. Everyone is silent when whoever it is steps out. I push my way through the crowd to the front and I see...

"Roxas?!" He nervously chuckles and his face turns bright red.

**Namine POV**

Roxas? No way. What would Roxas be doing in a limo? I push my way to the front of the group as well. I see that Sora was correct. I grab Roxas and Sora by their wrists and drag them to where we were previously seated, ignoring everyone else, and nod to Kairi to let her know to follow. I sit down, dragging the two with me and Kairi tagging behind. I look at Roxas, expecting him to speak immediately, but I guess I should have expected nothing from him. Because that's what I got.

"Well!?"

"...What?"

"Roxas...cut the crap."

"Well, sheesh Namine, not even a simple 'hello' or anything?" I put on a fake happy smile.

"Hello, Roxas. How are you? Just wondering something... How come you ditch all of your morning classes, don't call anyone to tell them what's going on, show up during lunch in a limo, and then have the nerve to pretend nothing happened?"

"Uhm...I don't know. I just didn't think I'd open with talking about that."

"Well...I've opened with a question for you, so now you can provide the answer." Roxas looks at all three of us and realizes we are all staring at him, waiting for him to speak. Sora's sitting pretty close to him, and when he looks directly at him, I see Sora blush.

"Um..." He begins. "You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Sora boldly says, although I don't know where it came from, he's not at all a bold person.

"Okay..." He then proceeds to tell us about his Monday morning routine and the interruption by this guy Hank.

"Proposition? What kind of proposition?"

"Yeah, and who is this guy?" The first time Kairi's spoken in a while.

"Hold on I'm getting there. Namine, remember how on that flier for the contest it said that scouts would be present?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it turns out that Hank was one of them. And he heard my song and wanted to meet me."

"Well what did he say?!" Geez, calm down Kairi. I think I get it now. She's only mean to Roxas when she's detecting a threat to her chances with him.

"He...he offered me a record deal..."

"Roxas are you serious? That's great!" Not that I'm surprised.

"Yeah, why aren't you more excited?" I can't tell what Sora's thinking.

"See...I don't know if I should accept."

"But don't you want to?"

"Well...yeah but...I would have to move..." Everyone gets silent for a minute, but then Sora speaks up.

"Roxas...if you want to do this, you shouldn't let anything stop you!"

"But, Sora...I..." Kairi and I look at each other...I know we're thinking the same thing: Roxas is going to confess.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." Oh, Roxas...what am I gonna do with you? "Hank said that the only way I should stay is if someone gave me a really good reason." Both Kairi and I look at Sora, trying to signal him that that's his cue. I think he's about to open his mouth, but Roxas gets the first word in. "But, no one _has_ so..."

"Well, Roxas, I think you should go." Sora...shut up.

"What?"

"Its a great opportunity that you can't pass up. And if there's nothing that is keeping you here, there's no reason you should stay." He decides to open his mouth and he says _that_.

"Uhm...okay, if you say so, Sora. Then...I guess I'm moving." I can tell Roxas doesn't quite understand either. Sora smiles then grabs his backpack and stands up.

"I gotta go do something. See you guys later." He quickly walks off leaving us on the ground puzzled. I look at Roxas and he seems to have a look that is a mixture of sadness and confusion. What's Sora's problem?

"I'll be right back." I get up and run after him, leaving Kairi and Roxas to think. **(A) **"Sora!" He stops walking but doesn't turn to face me. "What are you _doing_? Do you _want_ Roxas to leave?!" He still doesn't turn or answer. "Sora!" I grab his shoulder and turn him around. His face is red and I think a few tears are forming in his eyes, but he's fighting them.

"Sora...are you...crying?" Stupid question Namine. He sniffles and rubs his eyes.

"No..." He's not, but I think he's going to. I step closer to him and hug him tight.

**Roxas POV- (A)**

"So...how do _you_ feel about me leaving, Kairi?"

"Well...I think Sora's right. You really deserve this and shouldn't pass it up."

"Thanks. I'm really gonna miss everyone, though."

"Even me?"

"Sure." She smiles but then it quickly recedes. "What's wrong?"

"Why do all the cute guys have to be gay?!"

"What?"

"Sora's gay, Riku's gay, _you're_ gay..." Why does she care? And why did she put emphasis on my name? Maybe...

"Kairi...do you...like me?"

"Well...yeah I do. But I know you're in love with Sora. You have been since before I even met you I think." Whoa. Kairi likes me? I didn't even think I was that likable. And...I thought Kairi hated me.

"But Kairi...you always act like you hate me."

"No I don't. Only sometimes." That's actually true. But I'm trying to figure out when she is mean and when she is nice...Damn. All the times that I can remember Kairi being mean to me is when it has something to do with...Sora. _Jealousy._ Why didn't I see it before? Oh yeah. As Namine put it...I'm an idiot. I'm starting to agree with her. And after how mean I was to Kairi with no reason other than to return it...

"Kairi...I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay, really. If you don't like _me_ that way, I'm glad that its Sora you like." She turns to me for the first time and smiles.

"But how can you be so forgiving after the way I treated you?"

"Roxas, I really deserved it. I was kind of a bitch to you. And even though there was a reason, you didn't know and that wasn't fair to you."

How did I end up making _her_ feel bad about this? She looks away again. I know all too well that unrequited love sucks. If its the same way for her with me as it is for me with Sora, then I know that if anything I could at least stay friends with Kairi. But even if I do that, I'm still going to feel terrible. I think I see a tear form in her eye. There must be something I can do for her...and I think there is. I look around to see that most people have already gone inside because lunch is over. I lean in to give her a small kiss on the cheek, but she turns her head at the last second, causing me to miss and place that kiss directly on her lips. We both stare in surprise for a few seconds. It was a complete accident...but I am too nervous to move. _Accident, accident, accident. Shit_. She closes her eyes and begins to lay back, pulling me with her, still kissing me. I don't know why I am unable to fight her off, but trust me, I want to.

"What the hell?" A simultaneous outburst from Sora and Namine. I quickly sit up, realizing what I had done.

"Uhhhhh..." I have no idea what to say because I don't even know how I got myself into this situation. Sora immediately turns to leave. Namine shakes her head at me.

"You're an ass, Roxas." She storms off.**(B)**

**Namine POV **

Once again I'm chasing after Sora. Once again he has a reason to leave. Roxas is an ass. I really can't believe he would do something that low. And he knows how Sora feels! Wait...no he doesn't...Maybe that's why he kissed Kairi, because he was so miserable with the 'unrequited' love, and took comfort in Kairi. No that's not it. Kairi must have taken advantage of the situation. Roxas would never do that to Sora, even though he doesn't know how he feels. And he especially wouldn't kiss Kairi.

"Sora!" This time he doesn't even stop. "Sora, please talk to me!"

"Why should I?!" He is walking a little too fast for me.

"Why_ shouldn't_ you?!"

"You lied to me Namine! Riku did, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Both you and Riku told me that Roxas loved me, but you were obviously just playing a cruel joke. Real funny." I've never heard him as sad as he is now.

"Sora, how can you say that? Riku and I are your friends...we would never do that." I hate talking to his back like this.

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Sora...Roxas _does_ love you." He finally stops.

"Obviously not if he was kissing Kairi. I knew that it wasn't me that he felt that way about...but I had to listen to you guys." He turns to me and I can see that its even worse than before. Tears are running down his face and he's not holding them back. I've never really seen Sora cry before. A few tears forming in his eyes maybe, but never like this. He sniffles and tries to talk again. "I...I think it will be better if Roxas leaves."

"Sora, you don't mean that..."

"Yeah I do. It will be a lot easier to get over him if he's not here." His words are followed by a few sobs.

"But I know you want him to stay."

"Of course I _want_ him to stay! But...I don't know if I can take any more of this pain..." I hear that pain in his voice. I can see that emotionally he can't handle any more and I don't ask any more questions. He runs off, and I decide that I'm going to give Roxas a piece of my mind.

**Roxas POV- (B)**

"Kairi...this is your fault."

"Roxas, how is this _my_ fault? _You_ tried to kiss _me_, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but I was just trying to give you a kiss on the cheek. That's all. You were the one who moved. And then practically mauled me."

"Why were you trying to kiss me anyway?"

"Because I felt so bad...I just wanted to give you something little, you took something huge. I gave an inch, you took a mile."

"Well geez I can't help having hormones, Roxas. Neither can you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, you know that if you had been in my position and Sora had been in yours, you would have done the same thing."

"No I wouldn't have!"

"You already stole one kiss from him! It wouldn't be much different." I hate that people keep bringing that up.

"But he doesn't know that I did!"

"Yes he does." No, that did not come from Kairi's mouth. It came from Namine's, who is now standing behind me.

"What?" She sits down in between Kairi and I, but facing me, with a pissed-off but tear-filled look on her face.

"You're an ass, Roxas."

"So you've said. But what's wrong?"

"I...still can't tell you."

"Namine, if I have to hear that one more time..."

"Well you won't. You're moving, remember? You won't have to hear from any of us again." She quickly gets up and runs toward home. I do the same in the opposite direction. But as I walk away, I think I hear her crying a little. Whatever it is I did, I can say this for sure: I _am_ an ass.

* * *

**Author's Note: **By the way...this was not the last chapter. The last chapter will be the next one, however, so be prepared! 


	13. 11:11 PM

**Author's Note**: Lookee here. I'm not offering explanations. I know the last chapter took..._forever_. The ending isn't as good as it could have been. I changed it...MANY times, and eventually just settled on one. But go ahead - flame me for all I care. Just _please _tell me what you think, alright?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its parents, affiliates, or characters.

**Warnings:** If you don't like two guys lovin' each other, get out. Also, there may be some mild language.

_**Tuesday**_

**Kairi POV**

This is all my fault. Why did I have to do that? My stupid hormones got the better of me, I guess. This isn't entirely my doing, though. I'm not the one who decided to move Roxas away. He did that all on his own. He made Sora cry. Twice. Yes, I did see him cry even though Roxas didn't. None of this would have ever happened if those two weren't so stupid. They can't just fall in love and get together like a normal couple, can they? Everything has to be filled with so much drama. I don't think our group can take much more. Nobody is talking to Roxas, and he is not even sure what he did. Sora is ready to have an emotional breakdown because of Roxas leaving and kissing me, and Namine is so pissed off at him, first of all, because he's leaving, and second, because of what he's doing to Sora. But he isn't even doing anything. Its all just a dangerously huge misunderstanding. The only time I see everyone now is during lunch, and we're all sitting at separate tables. Well, except for Tidus and Selphie who are sitting with me. They have no idea what's going on, but I don't care. I decided that if I'm gonna be able to work this out, I need to talk to Namine first, because she is very good at straightening these things out. I sit down next to her at the otherwise empty table.

"Namine." She completely ignores me. "Namine, please just let me explain." She turns towards me.

"You don't have to explain, Kairi. Roxas is an ass, and that's not your fault."

"But he's not! This is _my_ fault."

"How could this possibly be _your_ fault?"

"Because Roxas didn't kiss me on purpose."

"How do you kiss someone if it wasn't on purpose?"

"Well, after you and Sora ran off, me and Roxas were talking, and I might have let it slip that I liked him. Then I started making him feel bad, on accident of course, because he doesn't feel the same way and both of us knew that. He felt so bad, in fact, that he was going to give me a small kiss on the cheek."

"That was no cheek kiss, Kairi. I think you're confused."

"Let me finish." She continues intently listening. "When he was leaning in, I turned my head at the last second, and he accidentally kissed me on the lips. It was a complete accident. But my hormones got carried away and...That's when you and Sora appeared." She gives me a questioning look.

"Kairi, is that really what happened? No joke?"

"None whatsoever. Roxas was just being nice and I took advantage of the situation." She looks terribly guilty now.

"Kairi, I was terrible to Roxas. I didn't say much, but that's not how I wanted to say good-bye to him."

"I don't want any of us to have to say good-bye to him at all."

"I know, me neither. But he's leaving soon."

"But you haven't talked to him since yesterday, how do you know?"

"I overheard him this morning telling Hank that he was ready to go and didn't want to wait any longer. Hank said that they were leaving early Friday morning."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We just have to make Sora do something by then. Yes, Roxas is our friend, but Sora's the only one who can make him stay."

"But Sora's not exactly in the correct state to do that right now."

"I know. That's where we come in."

"What can _we_ do?"

"Maybe we need some help..."

**Roxas POV**

I am so confused. I have no idea why Namine and Sora are so mad at me. I didn't do anything. Well...I kissed Kairi, but that was a complete accident. And even if it wasn't, why would either of them care? Unless...Sora likes Kairi? He did tell me he liked someone...but he never said who. Could it have been? But Sora's gay, right? I mean, he dated Riku...Now I'm confusing myself even more. If he _does_ like Kairi, I would now feel horribly. But since I don't know what _he_ feels..._I_ don't know how to feel...so I'm just...confused. Maybe I should ask him about it. Maybe its a good thing his locker is next to mine. He got out of lunch way faster than I did. Is it because I'm distracted? Quite possibly. By the time I see him, he's already at his locker, so I have to race to catch up with him.

"Sora!" He doesn't respond. Maybe he didn't hear me...? I stop at his locker to try again to get his attention. "Hey." He turns, but not to talk to me. Only to continue to walk right past me, not even looking at me, not acknowledging me at all. "Sora...?" Nothing. I feel my heart sink. So much for staying friends with him...

"Ass." A voice from behind. Could be anyone, though. I heard that word a few times yesterday.

"Excuse me?" I quickly turn around, maybe a little too fast, because I slip on my pants and land on the floor...on my ass.

"I can't believe you did that." I look up for the first time to see Riku standing above me.

"Well, I guess I'm just not very coordin--"

"Not that. I can't believe you kissed Kairi. "

"Oh, _that_." I slowly rise to an inevitable lecture.

"That's all you have to say? Namine told me about it this morning, and how hurt Sora was. You ass. I can't believe you. I even _helped_ you. And you go and do something like that? You _must_ know how Sora feels by _now_!" How...Sora feels? So I was right after all...

"Sora likes Kairi, doesn't he?" Riku's face shows utter confusion. But then, I can't tell whether he's angry, or if he's going to laugh.

"You really are as clueless as Namine says. You're not an ass...you're just stupid."

_**Wednesday**_

**Namine POV**

"Group meeting. Now." Maybe not the best way to greet my friends on a Wednesday right before lunch. All I get is blank faces from all of them. All who are present at least- Wakka, Tidus, Riku, Selphie, and Kairi.

"Um...okay?" An expected reaction from Tidus. I file everyone into an empty classroom, seating them into desks, and placing myself seated on the teacher's desk in front of them, crossing my legs and looking at each of them individually. "Do you want us to call you Namine sensei?"

"Please, no, Tidus. That would be weird."

"Why are we here, anyway?"

"Glad you asked, Selphie. We are here to discuss Sora and Roxas."

"Then why aren't Sora and Roxas _here_?"

"Very good question. Kairi, care to take that one?"

"Why thank you Namine." She stands up from her seat and takes a spot standing next to me, looking very sensei-like herself. "Okay, so as you all know, Sora and Roxas are idiots." Everyone nods. "You also know that they are in love with each other." A semi-depressed nod from Riku, 'Wtf?' faces from Tidus and Wakka, and a squeal from Selphie. "Okay, well you all know that _now_." I nudge her in the side. "Right, moving along. Well, since they are such idiots, they do not realize that the other is in love with them. Even though we told Sora, he doesn't believe us. That's partially my fault though, because he caught me--." I nudge her again.

"Kairi..."

"What is it, Namine?"

"They don't know that either..."

"Oh...right. Well now that you guys are up to speed on _almost_ everything, we can start to talk about what exactly we are going to do about this. Namine and I have a few ideas already, but we were wondering if you guys had any input?"

"Okay...wait, what?" I think Tidus has a short attention span. "They _love_ each other? Since when?"

"You guys weren't paying attention, were you?" I hop off the desk and take Kairi's place.

"I don't think its that they weren't listening, but that's a lot of vague information to take in. I just didn't think of it that way because I already knew everything."

"Oh. Well how about you explain it to them, then?"

"Wise decision." Kairi takes a seat behind the teacher's desk as I prepare my speech. "Ok. So I think it was pretty obvious to all of you that Roxas kind of had a thing for Sora. What you might not have known was that Roxas was actually pretty deeply in _love_ with him. But Sora was..." I stop talking immediately. Tidus looks at me questioningly.

"Sora was...what?" I look at Riku who is sulking in his seat. I stopped because I was about to say that Sora was going out with Riku at the time...but then I couldn't say it because Riku was sitting right there. He looks up at me and sighs,

"It's okay, Namine. Go ahead. I'm sure everyone would like to hear what you have to say." I'm glad he's understanding, but I know he's hurting inside. I nod and smile at him.

"Well Sora was going out with Riku at the time, and Roxas was definitely feeling down. He figured Sora didn't even care about him at all. Of course that wasn't true, because they're friends, but Roxas thought that's all they would ever be. Sora thought that, too, and hadn't even considered anything else...at first. Then last week, Sora came to me and told me about a dream he had. In that dream, Roxas had_ kissed_ Sora." Selphie's interest is suddenly peaked even higher than before, and her eyes brighten. "I later, quite recently actually, found out that it wasn't a dream, and that Roxas had kissed Sora in his sleep." Selphie's jaw drops and her eyes widen. Tidus smiles at her adoringly. I think Wakka might be asleep. "But at first I didn't know this, and I was convinced that Sora had had that dream because he secretly liked Roxas." I hesitate before speaking the next part of the story. "R-Riku heard a small part of our conversation, and began to think the same thing. Then, after swimming, Sora borrowed Roxas' sweatshirt, something both Riku and I noticed. We had very different reactions to this, though- mine, quite happy, Riku's...not. Riku confronted Sora about it, and things...didn't go well. That's all I'll say about that." I look at Selphie, who gives me a subtle nod, signaling that she knows not to ask questions. She signals to Tidus, informing him of the same thing. Its great when people can communicate with their eyes, isn't it? "But anyway, I was then on a mission to first of all, get Sora to realize his feelings, and second, to get him and Roxas together...somehow." Selphie interjects.

"Since you brought us here, I can only assume that its not going well?"

"The understatement of the century."

"What's gone wrong?"

"Absolutely everything."

"What happened?"

"Kairi happened." Upon hearing her name, she jumps out of her chair and gets right in my face.

"Hey! This wasn't _all_ my fault! You didn't tell them what happened right_ before_ what I did!"

"I was getting to that!" She crosses her arms and leans against the desk. I clear my throat. "Well... during lunch on Monday, we were eating outside, but Roxas wasn't there...he hadn't been all morning. Then he showed up...in a limo."

"You mean _that's_ what everyone was crowding around!?" Wakka is suddenly paying attention.

"Yeah. And why was he in a limo, you may ask? Because some guy named Hank saw him perform at that stupid contest on Friday and he offered him a record deal."

"That's great!"

"No, Selphie. It's not great." She gives me a very puzzled look. "Roxas is moving because of it. And _Sora's_ the one who practically told him to go."

"So Sora _doesn't_ like Roxas like you thought?"

"Nope. He doesn't like him. He told me on Saturday that he _loves_ him."

"No way!"

"Yeah. He told me so on Sunday." All eyes turn in Riku's direction. He'd been quiet for a while. If Riku admitted it, they'd know it was true. I think that's the only reason he said anything.

"Wow."

"Double wow." Tidus and Selphie are actually quite cute together.

"I'm not done though." Their looks of shock quickly reside and they are listening intently once again. "After Roxas and Sora had spoken briefly about the matter of Roxas moving, Sora excused himself from the group. I followed him and he was holding back tears. He really didn't want Roxas to leave." Selphie has something to say again.

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't really tell him anything...I just gave him a much needed hug, grabbed his hand, and pulled him back towards Roxas. Something I wish I wouldn't have done."

"Why?"

"Kairi...you care to take this?" She looks embarrassed. She moves close to me and whispers in my ear.

"No. They're all gonna hate me. After hearing what they have, what I did is going to seem...horrible."

"Kairi, it kinda was."

"I know. But I didn't intend for..."

"Um, excuse me? You care to share with the rest of the class?" Kairi and I, in sync, turn our heads towards Tidus, who in return smiles. But I suppose he's right. I hate it when people whisper in front of me, too.

"Sorry, Tidus. Kairi, I'll take care of it." She smiles at me and takes her seat. "While Sora and I were away, Kairi and Roxas had a talk. Kairi let it slip to Roxas that she liked him--"

"Kairi likes Roxas?!"

"Shut up Tidus. Roxas felt bad because they haven't been getting along well. And Roxas was going to give Kairi just a kiss on the cheek, but Kairi had turned her head at the last minute, leaving Roxas planting that simple kiss on her lips." Three of the jaws in front of me drop. "Then, as chance would have it, Sora and I appeared in time to see them in that position."

"No!" Selphie, of course, is the first to make an interjection.

"Yeah. Sora ran off in tears. He was then convinced that Roxas didn't care about him that way. I tried to tell him otherwise, but he insisted I was lying. He said it was a good thing that Roxas was leaving because at least then he wouldn't have to deal with the pain. And here we are. And to my knowledge, no one has talked to Roxas since."

"Oh my gosh."

"So you see our problem, Selphie. That's why we called all of you here. We need to fix this before Roxas leaves. And if possible, stop Roxas from going. Although, I know Sora is the only one who can make him stay considering he had the power to practically make him go." I get more blank faces. "...Questions? Comments? Ideas...?"

"So...that song that Roxas wrote...it was about Sora?"

"Correct, Tidus."

"Namine, I think we need to start working on getting them together pretty soon. Roxas is leaving Friday morning, right?"

"Well, we're trying to _prevent_ him from moving, Kairi..."

"I know, I'm just saying we have no time to waste."

"Then we'll start tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

"Well, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right. And that...requires planning."

"I'm hoping you have something up your sleeve, Namine."

"Well, Kairi, its all about keeping it simple. Not making it obvious that we're up to something. Everything has to be small. We have to let Sora and Roxas work this out on their own. We're merely...giving them the slight pushes they need."

"And really, they could eventually do everything on their own, and we're only stepping in because we have to hurry?"

"Kairi, you're really darkening the mood. You're making us seem unnecessary! This is important to me. I want to be a part of this. I've given them way too much help to back out now." Kairi smiles and extends her hand for me to shake.

"Considering this is all partly my fault, I guess I have no choice but to help you. Not that I wouldn't anyway." I shake her hand and we both nod. The alliance is set. But then Tidus has one last interjection.

"So...this meeting was pointless and we were completely unnecessary?"

_**Thursday**_

_**Science**_

_**Roxas POV**_

What do you know? Nobody has talked to me today. Should I be surprised…I don't think so. Other than Riku yelling at me yesterday, no one has said a word to me since Monday. But now that I think I know why….Maybe I can fix it…just maybe. I only hope that Sora can forgive me.

"Hey." I lift my head from the desk to welcome the mysterious female voice. Kairi.

"Oh….Hey."

"Well don't sound so excited to see me…."

"Sorry. I guess I was just hoping maybe people were actually talking to me now." She takes the seat next to me and makes herself comfortable.

"Don't worry, they will be."

"How do you know?"

"Well, first of all, Roxas…you can't exactly expect your _best friends_ to all ditch you completely because of one little incident." I look to the desk again.

"I guess you've got a point."

"And also, I kinda explained everything to Namine." And back up with the head.

"You did?"

"Yeah. She completely forgives you. And she feels really bad about making _you_ feel bad."

"Oh. Well I'm glad she forgives me, but now I feel bad for making her feel bad…"

"Roxas…you have nothing to feel bad about. Nothing at all. You and I both know that what happened was my fault." That little light bulb in my head goes off.

"That's right! I should be mad at you! Everyone got mad at _me_ for something _you_ did!"

"I know! Geez, I feel horrible enough as it is…." I glare at her. "It's being fixed!" I sigh and slink down in my seat. "By the end of today, no one will be mad at you at all…At least not for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once everyone is filled in on this fact…they will be even madder at you for _moving_." She pauses, suddenly being more aware of this fact herself. "And so _soon_…."

"3:00 A.M. Insane, right? I have to leave at midnight just to get to the airport on time."

"You must really want to get out of this place, huh?"

"It's not that... I just don't think I can do this anymore, and it's probably the only opportunity I'm going to get."

"Oh, Roxas. This is _so_ not the only opportunity you're going to get. You are an incredible singer…you'll get another chance."

"Yeah, maybe."

"No, not maybe. You will. And what do you mean, you 'can't do this anymore?' Do what?" She is being so kind, I can't help but to open up to her.

"Sora…. I don't know if I can handle it. I know I've said before that I would rather be just friends with him than nothing at all. But I don't know if I could take being like that forever. I just don't think it would be enough. So I thought it would be easier if I just left."

"Roxas...I don't even know how I'm supposed to respond to that. But I can't really do anything to help you there. Well...I _can_...but I can't."

"I don't understand."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

_**Sora POV**_

**_Science_**

Please let nothing happen today. Can't I just have one normal day where nothing goes wrong? Please, please, let this be a good day.

"Hey, you!" I turn and- smack! I take a notebook to the head.

"What the heck was that for, Namine?!" The blond one places herself in the seat next to mine and grits her teeth. I haven't talked to her since Monday, so I wasn't expecting this. I was able to avoid her during English and Geography because of the assigned seats, but it looks like now she will be impossible to ignore. "I'm guessing you want something if you're here?" She's rapidly rapping her fingers on the desk, tapping her feet. Practically twitching in her seat. "Well...?"

"You don't know what really happened! And I can't tell you! But I _have_ to or I'm going to explode!"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"About what happened on Monday, stupid! You have the completely wrong idea about the situation!" You know what? I shouldn't even be _talking _to her after what happened on Monday.

"I know perfectly well what was going on, Namine. I saw it very clearly."

"But that's the thing, you didn't! You just came in at a really bad time, that's all."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused...would you care to enlighten me?"

"What happened was a complete accident."

"Yeah, of course. The part where we showed up wasn't supposed to happen, right?"

"No, Sora! Roxas didn't kiss Kairi on purpose!"

"You can't kiss someone accidentally, Namine!"

"That's what I said at first but, I know now what really happened! Kairi explained everything to me. It was just an accident...really."

"How do you know she was telling the truth?"

"Because, Sora! She even admitted that it was her fault! She wouldn't do that for no reason. She feels horrible...but I'm sure it's nothing compared to what Roxas is feeling..."

"What does he care?"

"Okay, Sora. You can shut up about that now." Now Namine is giving me attitude?

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to say this as slowly and simply as possible so you can understand me: Roxas...love...Sora."

"So you say."

"So _everyone_ says! Ugh! Sora, how can you possibly still deny it?!"

"I just...I don't know Namine. I don't know what to believe..."

"How is this hard for you? Even if Riku hadn't said anything, you still should have been able to tell on your own, you idiot."

"How?"

"You have got to be kidding me. Sora, he wrote a song for you. He kissed you for crying out loud! Could it be any more obvious! What more proof do you want?" Both of us stay silent for a moment.

"Namine, I want to hear it from Roxas. Not from you, not from Riku. From Roxas."

"Sora..." She doesn't seem to know what to say. "I hate to be the one to completely crush you with the truth, but... Roxas will never..." She's not even able to finish a sentence. "Roxas won't ever be able to do that. He just can't. He doesn't know how."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the only person he's ever loved, Sora. And he just doesn't know how to express it. So either we find a way to break Roxas out of this shell he's hiding in, or you have to be the one to make everything happen. And you better do it fast...Roxas is leaving so soon..."

"How soon?" She takes a deep sigh.

"Midnight...tonight."

"Tonight?! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Sora, you haven't really been talking to anyone."

"I know but...you'd think someone would have the decency to tell me something that big." I slink down in my seat. "Namine...what am I going to do? I can't do anything during school..."

"I'll tell you what Sora. I will do whatever I can to make sure that you get a chance to talk to Roxas. But you have to take it from there."

"Okay. But I have no idea what I'm going to do."

_**Lunch**_

_**Roxas POV**_

Second to arrive today. I immediately take my seat next to Namine. She smiles, apparently happy to see me. It's as if nothing happened.

"Roxas! I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while."

"You haven't." She starts to let out a laugh, but quickly retreats. She gently sighs.

"Roxas, I'm sorry for-" I stop her.

"Don't even worry about it." She grins and wraps her arm around me.

"I see you two have made up." Kairi seemed to come out of nowhere. She laughs a little, and seats herself on the other side of Namine. "Selphie and Tidus have to work on their Science project during lunch, so they won't be joining us today." Namine doesn't appear to be phased.

"Oh. Well." Nope. Not in the least.

**Sora POV**

**11:11 PM**

"Make a wish." Namine closes her eyes, mimicking a child making their birthday wish.

"Excuse me?"

"11:11, Sora! You're supposed to make a wish!"

"That's stupid." Kairi seats herself on the bed, her legs hanging off the side. "What does the time have to do with anything?"

"It's the only time where all of the digits on the clock are the same."

"Not really, Namine. If you go by military time, it would be 23:11. What's so special about that?"

"You don't have to be so literal, Kairi." She sticks her tongue out at me. It may be a silly superstition, but be that as it may...I made my 11:11 PM wish. Namine appears to be thinking very hard about something.

"Sora. Do something. Now."

"Huh?"

"About Roxas. Do something. Now. You've had all day, and you've done nothing. We all said our "good-bye"s to him at school, but you so conveniently had something else to do. But he's leaving in less than an hour. So get moving before I do something for you." I silently ponder for a moment.

"You're giving me an ultimatum?"

"Better believe it." Chuckling at how bluntly she says it, I realize how right she is. If I'm going to do something--anything--it has to be now. What exactly? I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

"Namine, Kairi." Both heads shoot in my direction.

"What is it, Sora?"

"Leave." They blankly gaze at me for a short while.

"Come again?"

"I said 'leave.' As in, get out." Kairi lets out a scoff. Namine appears to understand, and drags Kairi--by the wrist--out of my room. Giggling as she does.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Really, I'm not gonna delay this any longer. I open my window and climb onto the roof and down the side of my house. Huh. I've never done that before. Easier than I thought it would be--sneaking out I mean.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I've been standing here, staring at his window for at least five minutes. What I can't figure out is how to get his attention without making any noise. I continue pacing and step on some uneven ground, causing me to slip and land on some pebbles. Ow...

Wait, pebbles. Oh, no. I'm gonna do that, am I? I'm gonna be like every cheesy teen chick flick and throw pebbles at his window? No. I'm not that desperate, am I?

Instead, I decide something slightly more dangerous. I'm gonna climb the side of his house. Ok. I am_ that_ desperate.

The feat proves to be more difficult than sneaking _into_ a house. Why does Roxas have to live in a two-story house?

Once I'm on his roof, I have to get up the courage to open the window. Oh. Looks like I won't have to, it's...already open? So the pebbles were a stupid idea, too. I slide my hands in the rack between the window and windowsill, slowly lifting, trying to be silent.

"S...Sora?" I've been caught. "What're you...doing?" The window being fully open now, I seat myself on the windowsill, crossing my arms. Casual as possible, Sora.

"Uh...hey there, Roxas." He wearily steps toward the window. He's still in pajamas. I can gratefully see I'm not too late.

"What are you doing here? It's almost midnight..."

"I know. It's just...I didn't get a chance to say good-bye yet."

"Oh." Oh? All he can say is 'oh?' Not that I was expecting much more from him. Namine was right. He's really never going to say it is he? Well...I guess I'm gonna have to. Gulp.

"Roxas...I have a lot to say, but I'm gonna keep it short, okay?"

"O--okay?" He really has no idea. Just as confused as I was. Deep breath.

"Roxas, I don't want you to move." I cringe, not knowing what to expect as far as reactions go.

"What?" Confusion. That's all I get, huh?

"You're not making this easy for me, Roxas."

"What are you talking about, Sora?"

"Look. I know that Hank said that you should only stay if you're given a really good reason."

"Right...?"

"So..."He's staring at me, waiting for some kind of answer. So I'll give him one. I grab his shirt by the collar and pull him towards me, forcing his lips to mine. And I can say this for sure: nothing has ever felt more right. I've closed my eyes so I have no idea what his reaction is. But I don't want this to be over. I linger there for a while, only prolonging the inevitable--I have to pull away at some point. When I can't breathe anymore, I release Roxas' shirt from my grip and, eyes still closed, I let him back away. "That a good enough reason?" I finally open my eyes to look into his directly for the first time. He doesn't answer. I look to the floor again.

"Sora..." Is all that escapes his lips.

"I love you, Roxas." I feel my heart pound as I speak the words. This is no longer reality.

"I...I love you, too, Sora." The words I've been longing to hear, that I was told I never would. My head quickly shoots up, and he's directly in front of me, our faces almost as close as when I kissed him. He gently takes hold of my chin, and oh-so-tenderly places his lips to mine. I was wrong. Nothing has ever felt more right than _this_.

11:11 PM...

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
